


Gold and Silver

by dawnlight



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Eggsy has bamf friends, F/M, Female!Eggsy, Harry is a teenager in heart, Not Beta Read, Rule 63, Slice of Life, Touchy Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnlight/pseuds/dawnlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle never explains the use of Kingsman medal to Eggsy, so Harry stepped into their life again to prevent Dean from messing it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Golden Girl

_Little Eggsy sits on the floor playing with the snow globe as her Mum talked with a stranger in fancy suit. The girl in knitted jumper and wool skirt listens carefully as the man passes the news of her Dad’s disappearance from the Marine. She isn’t sure if disappear means ‘die’ but since Mum moaned in grief and spats angrily at the stranger, it can’t be something as simple as getting lost in the mall,_ rite?

_Eggsy pouts, shaking the globe annoyingly because one thing she knows for sure, Dad won’t come home for the holiday and she won’t get any Christmas gift from him anymore._

_“What’s your name, little one?”_

_Eggsy looks up to see the man kneels in front of her, smiling warmly. Up close, Eggsy realizes he’s actually very charming, like one of those posh boys in pre-school with their combed hair, buttoned shirt and nice fragrance. And oh, how Eggsy loves boys who doesn’t cry at every occasion and not constantly smells like sweat and piss._

_Eggsy drops her snow globe and stretches her hands, “Eggsy.” Her little palms are caught by the bigger ones before they reach his face. “Funny glasses.” She explains shyly at the questioning look, and tucks her head down in now heated shame because the man holds her hand gently and she just loves the feeling._

_“Eggsy.” The man asks her attention and then places a medal on her palm, much to thrill her with the surprise gift she doesn’t expect, “could you keep this for me?” and she already nods without even aware with the burden of promise, “and please do me a favor, dearest, take care of your mother.”_

 

 

_When Eggsy is slightly older, she begins thinking how absurd the requests are, every time the memory resurfaced. If the man wants her to keep the medal for him, then it’s not a gift and she’s supposed to hide and guard it like treasure, not showing it off to literally anyone in class. She’s also had to take care of Mum, and that’s even more confusing request. Mum is an adult, doesn’t need Eggsy to play security guard to keep her from any harm._

_However, as she reaches puberty, Eggsy realizes there are some changes happened in the neighborhood. She senses it when some of the good people decide to move from their flat and new people arrive, adding their own custom in the shape of colorful graffiti on the wall, vandalized public facilities and unhealthy relationship between family members –judging by the amount of shouting contest and the loud wails and the sound of shattering objects._

_“Why we don’t move out?” She asks Mum one day, after their next door neighbor has a huge fight which ended in Mum’s bedroom wall vibrated through a loud make-up sex. To have Eggsy understands it’s 'sex' at her age, not a local earthquake, already a grieving loss to her –supposed- innocent mind._

_They camp together in front of TV for the night. Michelle turns at Eggsy, blue eyes clouding with exhaustion and face contorted in eternal frowns from hard work, “to where? We can’t afford living in the better part of city.”_

_“What about leaving London?” Eggsy suggests. At her current age, the young blond loves reading fictions and always dreams to live in somewhere rural where they can live in a house instead in a small flat and Mum can stop doing part-times with hectic schedule just to fill their stomach and pays the bill. “We can always go to Hertfordshire.” Her eyes twinkles with anticipation and her tone raises at the promise of endless green land and country houses, somehow she imagines a medieval small town with cobbled stone road, old town houses and tavern. “I heard it’s easy to find work there and the life is sustainable enough they hardly need to pay bills. We’ll get fresh groceries and maybe some religion, just so we can blend in with their society. Not mention they celebrate a lot of seasonal festivals too, including harvest time.”_

_“Hmm? Why do you know so much about this town?” Mum asks her suspiciously._

_Eggsy sighs, “because I’m tired of London, Mum.”_

_“Honey, you’re just 12.”_

_“And I already know there’s no future for me here.” Eggsy blames her puberty for getting over-sensitive and snaps at her mom for no reason, “Look around us, Mum. We’re not used to live in fear of someone breaking in and kill us in sleep. This ain’t the safe neighborhood anymore with the rise of crimes. It’s like Gotham City, only there’s no Batman to save the day. I met Charlie a few months ago in Hyde Park –remember him from pre-school? He’s living in Mayfair now- and do you know he calls this place a_ slum _?! And he used to live here before his mum married a Lord!”_

_Michelle grimaced at her explanation and Eggsy hopes it’ll kick some senses into her. “Well.” After a long pause, Michelle mutters with concern, “I can try seducing a Lord.” Eggsy huffs loudly at the thickness of her mother. “Maybe if we’re lucky, he’ll get us out of this dump.” And to have Michelle considers the stupid option very seriously makes Eggsy grunts in rage. She says nothing more, for at this point her words will only reach a stubborn wall. She only curls in her blanket and mutters a ‘good night’ while her mind swirls with strategies to prevent their life from getting fucked up._

 

_She starts by preparing herself for the worst._

 

* * *

 

Eggsy is sixteen when she meets the man from the past.

 

Sitting in a coffee shop, the blond stares down at her cup of café-au lait, faded blue eyes droopy from lack of sleep and thin lips frowns in disappointment because her Mum got pregnant, as if getting stuck living with Dean for the last four years ain't a nightmare already.

She sighs and raises her cup to her lips, sipping the warm beverage with hope to clear her mind and find a solution. She can bear to be the only child in the house and ignores most of Dean’s tease about how useless to be smart if she can’t provide some money for her mother. Now she’s about to have a younger sibling, she won’t let the man ruined this little one’s life after so many failed attempts on ruining Eggsy’s because she's always one step ahead from falling into the man’s trap.

This one is no different. Dean is scheming on something.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Familiar voice –is it creepy to still remember the voice?- snaps Eggsy from her thought. She looks at the source who sits at the table across the room and instantly her heart swells to see _the man_ from Christmas Night, long time ago smiling politely as he receives his cuppa from the waiter.

Eggsy bites the inside of her cheek to hold her sudden excitement. Her small and thin fingers unconsciously graze the chain around her neck, where the medal rests as the pendant. _What a coincidence_ , she thought while taking a good look of the older man who, still has perfectly combed hair, still wearing those nerdy glasses, still dressed to the nines that unconsciously Eggsy smiles to herself.

She used to have crush on the older man, at least until she understands love isn’t as dreamy in reality. There are bollocks like, consequences, responsibility, lies, affair, and in the end people tell her relationship is a hell of a mess.

For the next minute, she forgets about her mother and battles herself whether to greet the man or just forget it. It’s ridiculous, to think the possibility of her approaching method and the man’s reaction about it. She stops thinking when her thought gets sillier and takes a deep breath before she stands, because she decides to talk to the gentleman. During her walk, she replays the most nerve-wracking time in her life, including when she won gold medal in Olympic and her first day going to a private school as scholarship student, or when Mum pleads her to go home today because Michelle can’t handle Dean when _she’_ s also confined to bed rest by doctor’s order.

Eggsy is still unsure whether she has to help taking care Mum or Dean. Truthfully she doesn’t want to take care both of them. They’re adults, for the fucks sake, how many times she must say this?

 

“Excuse me.”

 

She whispers softly, if not a bit hesitant and shy, especially when the man looks up from his drink and staring right into her eyes, “I…” she purses her lips when she recognizes the start of stutter. She waits a moment before gesturing to the seat, “May I sit here, Sir?” there’s a flutter of joy at the way she addresses the man. She sounds so kinky, at least to the dirty part of her mind.

“Of course.” Kindly the man smiles and waits until she finally seated before he asks, “have we meet before?”

_He remembers me!_ Eggsy wants to shout it out, yet she’s not that kind of teenager and she doesn’t want to start becoming one. But she can’t also control the blush from spreading on her pale cheek, _damn_. She’s probably crushing on the man for fun when she’s 5, but to tell the truth the man still so handsome and charming that Eggsy doesn’t mind falling in love for real now, over and again.

_Wait_ , Eggsy halts. The man only asks, doesn’t mean he remembers her. So Eggsy tries to calm her erratic heartbeat and then smiles if not a bit too dazzling, “Yes, we are. I’m Eggsy Unwin. You’re the man who gives me this medal.” And she shows it to him, her pendant which always safely hidden beneath the layers of her school uniform.

“Ah.” Realization struck in the man’s expression, “Of course I remember you.” Eggsy tries not to be too bold or her face may crack from grinning too wide. “I’m sorry for bringing bad news for your family. It’s not a good memory for a child to remember.”

_I had worse_. Eggsy almost says that but she realizes that’ll sound like a sarcasm rather than reassurance. The man does bringing the bad news but it’s still one of best day in Eggsy life because she got to meet him. So she shrugs, gesturing to drop the topic and asks instead, “Well, I never catch your name, Sir…”

“My name is Harry Hart.” The man smiled, “It’s a pleasant surprise to see you again, Eggsy.” There’s spark of fondness in the way he looks at Eggsy and she’s glad he sees her better than just with guilty and remorse. “How do you do, little one?”

Eggsy pouts, “I’m hardly a ‘little one’ anymore, Mr.Hart.” she complained but not in dislike. She only annoyed because Harry knows where to tickle the right button in her stomach and sends her into a darker shade of red. “But I’m good, at least until today…”

“What’s wrong today?” at Harry's sudden concern, Eggsy has second thought from spilling the truth about the upside down in her life. The man is already burdened with the disappearance of her Dad, so Harry doesn’t need to know how hard she tries to stay in the clean and straight path.

So she beams. “Today is fantastic,” she laughs, so out of character but she tried to be honest about it, because she's indeed happy to see him again, “because I meet you and finally can return your medal.” It’s a shocking statement, even for Eggsy herself. She has no intention to return it but she also feared Harry just loaned the medal to her and one day will take it from her.That's why she frowns at the stupid slip up. It's her lucky charm, it gives her strenght to never give up with her life. Why the fuck she has to give it back?! Stupid mouth!

 

“Oh, that’s okay, dearest.” Thankfully Harry chuckled –handsomely- in answer and the tension suddenly leaves Eggsy and she slumps on her seat. “It’s always been yours.” The man explained the use of medal, which only passed by Michelle as nonsense due to _her_ grief and rage at the moment. But now Eggsy stares at the engraved numbers in the back of it while mouthing ‘Oxford not Brogue’ repeatedly just to etch the words into her mind.

 

“So… if I need a favor… I can’t just come to you and have to call this number instead?”

 

Somehow her question draws a small laugh from Harry. Eggsy mutters an apology when she realizes how dense it sounds. She doesn’t mean to badger into Harry life by asking for friendship. She doesn’t even know if Harry wants to see her again unless she’s in dire need for help.

“Well, now it doesn’t matter anymore, right?” Harry replies in gentle and soothing tone, “You can ask me whatever you want and I’ll try to provide you the best I can.”

_Wow that’s pretty ambiguous offer_ , Eggsy wonders. She has a few requests then, in between how to escape from Mum and Dean or simply how to keep in touch with the older man. She snickered a bit as the waiter placed her abandoned coffee in front of her and her head perked up with an idea, “what about coffee?” she asks, her tone turns a bit sultry just to test the man, “here, once in a week?” she's ended giggling at how Harry sags in relief. _What are you just thinking, Harry?_

“Or wherever you want, as long as you paid it.” Eggsy added.

Harry stares at her dubiously, then asks, “Just it?”

“Yeah, just coffee.”

Harry still has this suspicious look on him and Eggsy tries hard not to crack and kisses those stoic façade away. “Just coffee, then. I think I can work on that.” Harry finally nods in agreement, “though I prefer martini.”

Eggsy burst into another laugh, “sure you do, Mr.Bond.” she snorted teasingly, before she pulls out her phone and boldly asks, “Now, can I have your number?”

 

“Cheeky, aren’t we?” Harry smirks at her eagerness and despite it burns Eggsy with impossible amount of blush, she doesn’t care to correct her attitude as long as she can dig more expressions from the man. It’s like working on puzzle, always challenging and sometimes frustrating her when she’s stuck with hardship. Doesn’t mean she’ll sit and wait the obstacle to leave her alone. People don’t do that to get a deserved life.

 

Ah, over-thinking, always a ruin for romance. Eggsy shook her head and chuckled. “Welcome to the new age then, Oldman.” She mocks him jokingly.

 

“I’m not THAT old.” Harry glared but of course Eggsy knows he’s also enjoys their banter, because miraculously, their numbers exchanged and they talk about trivia things for hours since Eggsy is the whore for knowledge and Harry loves to provide her with further explanation. The man seems knows almost everything. _Aint that perfect?_

 

“Thanks for your time, Harry.” As the day turns into dusk and Eggsy can’t avoid going home anymore, she stands from her seat and snickered at the older man. “I’m going to read Lord of the Rings and will not only rely on bromance in movie. In return you have to watch the Hobbit and see how they dressed the Elf King. Maybe you’ll stop blaming Orlando Bloom for turning Legolas pretty.”

Harry smiled warmly, “maybe next time we can have movie marathon instead coffee? It looks pathetic to watch the trilogy by myself while I can hear your _inspirational_ commentary next to me.” the spontaneous offer made Eggsy grins in joy at how twisted the idea of them sharing couch and watching movie together. they're just met and talks today so there should be boundary in between this… whatever-ship. Her mouth itches to tease Harry for being straightforward, but it’s also not right to tease adult with dirty joke while she’s a fricking virgin.

“Why would I do that? What’s in for me?” Eggsy asks with raised eyebrows, taunting the man.

“You can use my chest if the death scene is too much to take.” Harry shrugs like a carefree teenager. Eggsy snorts in retort.

 

“So, you’ll join?”

 

“Well,” Eggsy sighs endearingly and said, “but I suggest we watch it in your place, Harry. Mine will be a bit complicated. I mean, you’re too posh to go there. We don’t want you get mugged and going home naked, do we?” and she winks in addition.

“Bloody hell,” Harry gives a fake grimace, “My place then, at least no one will dare stripping you naked without my permission.”

“Naughty.” Eggsy cackled another airy laugh. She waves at Harry, “See you later, and feel free to call me.” She gapes at how dubious it sounds, “I mean…”

“I know what you mean.” Harry cuts her with an understanding nod, “do you need a lift home, perhaps?”

 

Eggsy startles and she stares at Harry in consideration. Then she just nods, easily trust the man and follows Harry outside the café in an odd silent. Harry seems didn’t mind to find her dumbstruck and at loss. The man gently leads her to a black cab and tells the driver her address without confirming to her. During the ride, Eggsy feels Harry’s bigger frame sank comfortably into the leather chair, makes his shoulder pressed onto hers and his fancy pants brushes on her thigh. She wants to look up and asks if this closeness is necessary, but her heart thumps in nervous approval and her breath hitched with every dirty scenario from her situation.

_Like what if Harry palms her knee and rubs the sensitive spot in back of it?_

_Or if Harry runs the palm smoothly on her thigh, dipping far and further until he’s touching the lace of her underwear?_

_What if Harry leans his face on hers and asks for a kiss?_

 

“Harry.” She mutters.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You’re heavy.”

 

Harry shifts and for a second Eggsy finally can breathe freely again, before he takes her along by a swing of a long and strong arm and tucks Eggsy into his chest, “bear with it. I’ve been craving to cuddle you since years ago.”

Eggsy can’t stop herself from looking up, “Eww.” She cringes in disgust, despite Harry isn’t actually confining her into an embrace and she can shove him away if she wants to. She stays, anyway, because Harry is very warm and she can always take revenge on his rudeness by crumpling his suit with her sneaky fingers.

Through the road, she manages to nick his wallet, his pen –which gains a very hard glare, Eggsy wonders if it’s the gift from the Queen or something- and a ticket to a play from his inside pocket. When the car arrived by her apartment complex, Eggsy sits on Harry before the man can return as gentleman and opens the door for her. She squeals to hear his displeased grunt, then jumps out the cab and promises to annoy him with texts later.

 

* * *

Extra

* * *

 

**[Really, Harry? Foreplay in the company’s car?]**

Harry sighs at Merlin’s voice through their comm distracts him from watching Eggsy's back. “It’s my day off.” He said grumpily, “Stop hacking my private feed, Archie.”

**[You need to work on a better password, Harry. 1234 is for baby-level security. And I’m bored. Lancelot is on NPL mission and he’s been on it like, hours. Did he use Viagra or something?]**

“How am I supposed to know that?” Harry massages his temple, wondering again why Merlin is his bestfriend. There again, thinking about Merlin is not as exciting than thinking about the promising weekly date with Eggsy even though he's the one with feeling here. "Am I free next Friday?” he asks while trying to keep his voice neutral.

**[It depends on my mood]**

_Fuck you_. Harry curses mentally.

 

TBC


	2. Stone Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thanks for the love, guys! Please enjoy reading more!

 

_A daughter shouldn’t hate her Mum._

 

_Eggsy often reminds herself to never get angry at Michelle for every wrong path they’d take ever since Mum has new ambition in finding rich boyfriend. Men start to stench their sanctuary and Eggsy realized both of them starts to change as the way adapting with new lifestyle. Eggsy says this not out of love but she cringes at the way Mum changes from stern, hardworking mother into sweet and dense woman who easily trusts men with money and status. It stressed her out, gives her paranoia of the worst scenario for both of them if Michelle keeps letting strangers into their house and into her bed._

_Eggsy hated her life. It’s not as pleasuring as taking a stroll in the park anymore when she has to run for it as if she’s chased by her greatest nightmare. Eggsy wishes she can find another sanctuary where she can spill her tears and hate for Mum, Dad, even Harry who gives her just one time happiness and then left her to struggle with Mum’s mess._

_When she can’t stand anymore and ended chasing the last boyfriend out of their house, she takes a moment to stand and looked at her trembled hands in disbelief, astonished at how loud she can scream and how convincing it sounds when she threatens to kill the man if he’s ever come back._

 

_“Why, Eggsy?”_

_As if the burst of rage doesn’t embarrass her enough, Eggsy snaps her gaze up at Mum, who stares at the far wall in disappointment, “Jack promises he’ll marry me and have us moved into his house. We’re this close on leaving this place, just as you wish.” And then a pair of cloudy blue eyes pierced a glare into hers, “why you have to ruin it?” In her defense, Eggsy wants to explain many things to Michelle, like, Mum can’t just trust any men or let them sleepover in first date, or at least realized half of_ her _boyfriends think Mum is a slut. “I do this for you, because you want a better life. Why you can’t understand it?”_

 _Because you do it wrong! Eggsy grits her teeth, almost shout it out but to see Michelle is so close from tearing down into another heart break, she swallows her anger and grief back into her own aching heart. It’s not her fault Mum can’t deal with Dad’s disappearance. It’s not her fault Mum has delicate heart and shallow mind. Eggsy already gives solution with moving out to countryside but apparently Mum prides herself as Londoners too much,_ she’ _ll do anything to keep living in the grid of metropolis._

_Fine, then._

_If it’s too much to save both of them, then Eggsy will try her best with her school and gymnastic just so she can secure her own future._

* * *

 

“Where’d have you been, Eggsy?”

 

Eggsy enters the flat with heavy step. She looks up to smile at Mum and ended frowning at how Michelle became so sickly pale and thin. She remembers Mum before Dean, despite the numerous heart break Mum still has time to stop thinking and let Eggsy massages _her_ back, combed _her_ beautiful golden hairs and painting _her_ nails on the weekend, or if they’re in a very good term, Mum will take Eggsy to mall, pretending they’ll buy everything at fancy boutique and store while in reality, they just browse and try on clothes while strutting each other style. Then they’ll go home and cook something from the fridge, talking about what’s on in TV, and that’ll be one of the best moments in Eggsy life.

With Dean around, let’s rudely says Mum reduced from a desperate single parent into sex slave. She dares to say it, because Dean influenced Mum to drink again after years of ban –because alcoholic mum doesn’t make the best impression in front of social worker and liquor ain’t really a cheap stuff- and manipulates Mum to think Eggsy is a dangerous rebel teen who can’t be trusted and will only cause trouble if not leashed and watched.

That’s ridiculous, but Mum did fear Eggsy will leave with everything they had. It hurts, but Eggsy is familiar with pain and she ignores the bleeding and keeps struggling with her dream, because the other way to break out from this ‘Step-dad Curse’ is by killing Dean Baker and she ain’t be a murderer even if the world depends on it.

 

“Coffee at Starbuck.” Eggsy says, approaching Mum and hugs the older blond, “Mum you look like that-word-you-hate-me-saying.”

“Yea I look like shit, Honey.” Glad to hear the sense of humor doesn’t leave Michelle completely. There’s still faint smell of Mum own scent, blended along with alcohol and Dean’s filthy stank. Eggsy shuddered at the thought of the man kissing Mum around with wet mouth. “You know Dean expect me to be as invisible as ninja. I wait until he goes to work.” Eggsy answers softly and that’s also not a lie. If possible Dean hopes to not seeing Eggsy wandering in the flat except by accident. “How are you? I hope you’re not drinking. You’re a Mum now.”

“What? I’m always a Mum.” Michelle answers it with a scoff and a gentle flick to Eggsy cheek, “I quit after the visit to doctor. But I don’t understand with bed rest order. I mean, I’m okay, just a few bleeding. It’s not even hurt.”

 _That’s because the alcohol dulling your sense of pain_ , Eggsy thinks, but she’d rather keep her mouth shut. It’s rare to see Mum sober and sarcastic these days. So she follows Michelle to kitchen and makes tea for both of them. Their state of kitchen is mournful and their fridge stoked with beers and unidentified objects. Eggsy doesn’t even want to mention how in the hell the rest of the house looked like a garbage dump.

“Well, I think we better order take out for tonight.” Eggsy asks Mum what’s for dinner and while she listens to Mum’s story about the last six months since her last visit in winter, Eggsy starts to clean the kitchen. She learns not to complain about their hectic life and early responsibility she has to take around the house. Not only there’s none out there will care to her problem, but it’s also a waste of time while there’s more important things to race on such as perfect grade and skills, so she can get scholarship to Oxford.

 

“Eggsy.”

After she takes out trash and pays for the delivery, both sits at the dining table and digs into chicken steak and salad. “How’s school?” Mum asks, much to Eggsy’s surprise because from the experience, Michelle loathes her current school and doesn’t want to hear a single thing about how Eggsy fare in there.

Eggsy settles with simple answer, “Good.” while things are actually  _amazing_ since she passes the last final with flying colors, she takes riding and fencing courses for summer break and she gets another roommate aside Roxy, which is a transfer student named Amelia. There’s also Charlie –now a Hesketh- attending same school with her and doesn’t mind to befriend with Eggsy again despite he’s _expected to_ grow up into a prick.

 

“What do you think of moving back to your old school?”

 

Eggsy pauses from chewing and reminiscing good times at school ground when she can argue about nonsense stuffs with Roxy like, all the time, or beating Charlie in chess match. She stares at Michelle with wide eyes, hoped she hears it wrong and Mum doesn’t just ask her to change school after all her efforts and hardship. She wants to give a harsh retort, but it’s also useless to defend her belief in front of Mum nowadays. Dean must be so proud planting his claw deep in Mum’s mind.

So she pretends not hearing and continues eating, tries to enjoy her meal as much as she can with a stormy heart, let her Mum took her silence as an excuse to stretch the conversation, reasoning to Eggsy how Mum needs Eggsy to be around and helps the older blond going through the pregnancy because Michelle misses spending time with her.

Maybe Mum hopes Eggsy can take the offer into consideration or better, influenced to agree such absurd request.

 

“So Dean agrees if you return, he’ll tolerate your cold demeanor towards him and will pay for your tuition. You don’t have to live in dorm with those rich kids. It’s a win-win, right?”

Eggsy stares at Mum flatly, like, _really?_ “Sounds good.” Eggsy gives a nod, “But I don’t want that.” She drops the words just as she finished and stands to wash her plate. Soon her Mum shadows near her and as Eggsy takes a glance to her side, Mum shoves her half-full meal at the sink in a childish gesture of disappointment. Eggsy exchanges gaze between the plate and her Mum before she takes the plate and returns to the table and silently digging into a second round.

“Will you ever listen to me?!”

And the _wail_ starts. Eggsy hates getting scolded but it doesn’t feel as hurt if she ignores it because eventually Mum gets tired of yelling and then leaves her alone, possibly drenches in meaningless tears. She drifts her mind elsewhere, and stumbles on thinking about Harry, of how nice to talk to Harry and how safe it is to be around the man. He’s probably crossing so many boundaries and being careless about the norm to befriend an underage. But at least he’s honest to Eggsy. He’s not sneaky with his intention or forcing Eggsy to get what he wants.

 

_Teen’s life is problematic._

 

Later on, Eggsy lies on her bed after washing up and slips into her pjs. She stares at the text she just sent at Harry, before she types again.

 

_But that’s nothing new, so don’t get alarmed. I know how you love to be a knight in silver armor._

_Or maybe kevlar? Is kevlar even real?_

 

Eggsy smiles in wonder despite the silent treatment she gets in return.

 

 _What are you doing right now, Harry? Sleeping? Working?_ And she gulps the excitement from her drying throat as she types, _making out?_

 

Eggsy almost burst into a loud cackle at the immediate reply.

 

**_Would you like to, perhaps?_ **

 

So he’s reading her texts.

 

_I’m serious. If you’re busy please continue ignoring me._

 

**_How could I?_ **

 

Eggsy reads the reply over and again, let the sentence roll on her tongue as endearing whispers. Silently she feels thankful at how meaningful it for her, despite the simplicity. It’s in everyone wish to be wanted and recognized, even though in Harry case, she looks like a persistent kid trying to be in the same level with the gentleman.

 

**It’s just two hours and I already missed you.**

 

Eggsy snorts. _Bugger, are you copy-paste someone’s text?_

 

**Just because it’s cheesy doesn’t mean it’s a lie.**

 

Her coy smile falters and her chest hammered with striking emotions. Suddenly her face bloats with shameful red and her body vibrates with electric sensation. So straightforward and bold, she thought about him and it makes her numb because she hopes too much from Harry.

 

So she types, _Are you always so serious in everything?_ And when he’s not answering, Eggsy continues with, _please don’t get upset at me, at least until we meet again so I can_

_apologize to you properly._

 

Still no answer, so Eggsy drops her phone at the makeshift nightstand and sighs into her pillow. Stupid adults, she curses mentally and then finds herself chuckling at the irony. She slips beneath the duvet and imagines Harry pouts cutely while glaring into his phone. It draws a grin and it helps easing her abused mind.

Everything will be okay, she tells herself, chants it over and again until she’s drifted into sleep.

 

* * *

Extra

* * *

 

**Are you always so serious in everything?**

Harry reads the text in between writing his latest report. His jaw hardened tensely as his mind starts panicking with, ‘what just happened? Does she get upset? But I only tell the truth!’ Harry does miss Eggsy and can’t stop thinking how to lead the girl into romantic relationship.

Apparently she doesn’t reciprocate the feeling. That is also expected, judging at how big the age gap between them.

His phone beeps again. Crap, he’s too immersed in his own thought, he forgets to reply.

**Please don’t get upset at me, at least until we meet again so I can apologize to you properly.**

Harry frowns and instantly contacts Merlin through his Mac, “Hey, Archie, I need your help.” His eyes dart to his phone again and his face scrunched in concern every time he reads the last text from Eggsy.

**[No, Harry. I’m not your love counselor and I’m sure this is another bollocks about the-girl-who-turns-you-into-overgrown-teenager]**

“No, I don’t know such girl. It’s about Eggsy, she’s-...”

He hears Merlin sighs heavily. **[Okay that’s it. I’m going to cut you off. Bye]**

 

 

 

TBC


	3. Silver Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less word-count, more Hartwin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry POV, hope you like it too!!

_“What’s this for?”_

_Harry stares at the medal on his palm, “Lee Unwin isn’t dead, you know. Is this necessary?”_

_“Of course it is.” Merlin mutters flatly, “and he will die, sooner or later. It’s easy to deal with Kingsman deserter. I’ll just put a nice price on his head and spread the news to underground network.” It’s not something Harry will bluntly agree because he believes Lee owes him an explanation for such cowardice. And it’s an injustice to just kill the young man without reason._

_“The thing is,” Merlin continued, “I need to bug his house, see if he comes back and maybe explains his motive to his loverly wife and daughter.” And when Harry glares at the man in disapproval, Merlin adds with, “Don’t look at me like that. You should be glad I’m not following Mordred’s suggestion to draw Lee’s attention by killing his family members.”_

_“What?!” Harry absently turns at the small boy sitting on a long table, eyes focuses into practicing chemical reaction. “Is that true, Bobby?” he asked the young brunette._

_“It’s the standard procedure.” The young tech muttered, face expressionless and jade green eyes still pierced at_ his _experiment. “You should be glad to end with simple delivery job, Galahad. Lancelot has to hunt Lee as his first solo mission. It’s a tragic bromance, like Captain Roger and Bucky.” Bobby glances at both adults and then snorts at their dumbstruck expression, “Never mind. It’s just comic stuff.”_

_Harry exchanges gaze with Merlin but the only-starts-balding Head Department shrugs in no care and then pats him in the shoulder, “Come on. Let me brief you about the family.” Harry sighs as he accepts the mission despite unwilling, he watches closely as Merlin pops Michelle and Gerry Unwin information on the wide-screen._

_Looking into Eggsy’s candid photo at the park, Harry doesn’t know that years later she will grow into a stunning and brilliant young girl, or if she’ll make him fall in love hard and harsh there’s no way to escape._

* * *

 

Eggsy stands at Harry’s porch on a sunny Friday morning, wearing a casual black polo shirt inside her jacket and a pair of skinny jeans, while Harry is just awake at 10 AM and still wearing his red robe and bed hair.

“Bloody hell.” Harry stops gaping and growls lowly. She looks so perfect.

“Good morning to you too, Harry.” Eggsy giggles in return. “I see you’re not a morning person.” She enters the house when invited.

“I’ve had enough early morning when I’m younger.” Harry yawns, decides if Eggsy doesn’t even put effort in her clothing to meet him then he won’t dress to the nines to impress her no matter how itchy it is to run upstairs and take a quick change into better attire -or at least changes his slippers. “You look like just rolling out of bed yourself, sweetheart.” As he says it, Harry walks close and closer to her, let his bigger frame hovering on her short and slim figure.

There’s a twist in his heart at the way she looks up at him and blinks innocently. It creates war inside him, in between touching her gently or just becomes a beast and claims her thin –yet alluringly rosy- lips into a greedy kiss. Thankfully, he does nothing because then he saw her snickering in mischief, “what? Are you fantasizing me in bed?” and despite she’s just teasing him, now Harry has a vivid imagination how Eggsy is supposed to wake up.

 

_Her short and wavy blond hair will be ruffled and ravished, her lips will be swollen and her neck marked. She’ll wear his pyjama top and maybe still have some dirty stain between her-…_

 

Harry clenches his jaw, only years training keeps his face stoic while the inner him is struck by a nuclear scale panic. “Hmph, can you look even worse than this?” he doesn’t mean to sound harsh, but as it makes Eggsy pouts in displease, Harry can’t decide –again- whether to apology for his rudeness or doing something _lewd_ to stop her from being too cute.

“I’m here for movie marathon, not a date.” Eggsy glares, though there’s no hint of anger in her voice or her tensed stance. She only acts mad until she’s distracted with something on him. He scrunches his eyebrows in suspicion as her nostril flares and soon she’s bursting into an airy laugh.

“Is there something on my face?” He asks politely.

The laugh slowly fades into a shy, yet exciting smile. It smears warmth on his front, heating his face and twisting stupid knot in his stomach. “Well,” and when she raises a hand to touch his –peeking- chest hair, he catches her joy as if it’s a contagious plague. “I always thought chest hair is super weird.” His breath hitches, feeling her twirls the curl in between her bony fingers all in while holding his urge to forget who she is and uses her to satisfy this unrequited thirst. “I mean… guys at my age, they don’t have chest hair and my step-dad is just disgusting.”

Eggsy looks up, let the sea-green orbs pierces on his, “Does it tickles when…” she asks absently, before she coughs in realization not a second after. “Uh, I mean-…”

Harry grabs her wrist and helps her removing her tied finger from his chest, “It’s not something I can tell, Eggsy.” He explains with a long sigh, “It’s something you have to experience by yourself. I understand you’re curious, but you’re still very young and it’s improper to ask question like that bluntly, to anyone.” He cursed mentally to find the flash of guilt in her hazy eyes, “I mean, asking me is fine since you know I won’t betray your trust by crossing any boundary in between us.” He says firmly, while making a promise to himself that if this is really love then he’d rather die as a pathetic bachelor than forcing Eggsy to understand he wants her and he wants her to want him in the same manner.

“Then I’m not sorry.” The uneasiness slowly disappears from her feature in exchange for a blooming smile, wrenches the remains of Harry’s heart with despair. Just how to can survive this, without turning him into a hypocrite to his own promise and claims her as his?

“Eggsy…” He groaned softly, caressing the smaller palm inside his grasp before he reluctantly lets her go. She answers it boldly, entwined their fingers as if it won’t burn Harry even more.

But then she squeezes his palm in reassurance, “so,” she changes the topic, “are you going to change or you’ll watch the movie as grandpa in red robe? I don’t mind with either, as long as you give me food or tea. I’m currently hungry.”

There’s a start of headache in his head which is unrelated to the bump he gets from his latest mission. He resigns to his fate by sighing and leads her to kitchen so she can prepare tea and sandwiches for both of them, while he returns upstairs to get into better attire - maybe get a quickie under the shower but of course he doesn’t tell her that. “I’ll be back in a jiff, so please refrain from burning my kitchen.” He signed ‘I’m watching you’ with serious gaze but it only makes Eggsy snorts and says,

“This feels like ‘the morning after’ scenario, right?” she chuckles lightly, unaware of the domesticity vibe around her by standing in Harry’s kitchen, filling the teapot with the tap. “Only with no morning kiss.”

Harry bites the inside of his cheek. “Do you want to?” he retorts and soon after Harry frowns, because no matter how he forces himself to give up any spark of hope and retreats, a part of him rooted his feet to the floor and glues his eyes on Eggsy’s fair orbs, insisting to wait for her reaction.

“Want what?” She asks back tauntingly and Harry let out a mental scream of frustration. Please stop playing around, if she comes to him for a sexual exploration because _for the fucks sake,_ it drives him insane! “I’ve got morning kiss from Mum today.” She smirks and sends him a bloody wink, “Then yours will be just a kiss, nothing special.” Says Eggsy with an airy laugh.

Harry squares his jaw.  _Love is like playing Russian Roulette_ , he thinks as he allows himself to sigh in defeat because he does captivated by her charm and he can’t help himself but falling in love –over and again- to her every antics. Thinking about love makes him smile for her, probably the first time today. “Catch this, then.” He blows her a cheesy kiss and his heart flutters at how simple to gain happiness, just by watching her catching it dramatically before she brings the closed palm on her chest.

“Aww, you're so adorable, Harry…” she squeals, face flushed and lips tearing into a sheepish smile.

 

 _Enough_ , he tells the demanding beast in him, _for now, this is enough._ He still smiling as he goes upstairs, _At least she’s here, with me. At least she feels safe with me._

 

**[Morning, Lover-boy]**

 

Harry stares at his spectacled reflection, knows Merlin is aware he’s inviting Eggsy home today, “It’s my _precious_ day-off, Archie.” He says grimly. “What do you want?”

 **[I’m afraid you have to ruin that. There’s an emergency in Eggsy house.]** Just then, Harry hears knocks on the bathroom door.

 

“Harry?” He opens the door abruptly for Eggsy, ignoring his half-unbuttoned shirt or his still-streaming glasses.

**[Hmm, cute jumper]**

Harry hisses under his breath, because he can’t just tell Merlin to shut up without noticing the girl. “Something wrong happened?” He asks her instead, all in while trying to read her expression. In general Eggsy is worried and confused, but there’s also a hint of rage -and possibly hatred too- in the way she frowns.

“Well, yeah, I think. I don’t know. I’m just getting this text from Rottie and I don’t know what to do…” She gives her phone at Harry who doesn’t even mind to read and lets Merlin provides him with actual information,  

 **[Michelle Unwin broke her ankle and now sent to hospital. I’ll send you the address. Go accompany her, because judging from her look, I don’t believe it’s an accident]**  

“Your mother is in hospital. Do you want to go there?” Harry asks.

Eggsy is strangely reluctant. “I… don’t know… should I?”

Harry slowly breaches into her personal space and hugs her loosely, waits Eggsy to decide whether to accept or reject him. When she leans into his touch and grasps the back of his shirt, Harry whispers on the top of her head, “Would you like me to go with you?” he asks softly, tries not to trigger her from thinking he’s taking advantage of her.

Well, he does. And Harry is 99% sure she is aware of his intention to her.

He just doesn’t want her pointing it out.

“Okay.” She muffles her answer, before Harry squeeze her for comfort and then release her from the tangles of arms. “I’ll wait downstairs.”

“I won’t take long.” Harry promises.

 

Just as he’s about to close the bathroom door again, Eggsy halts and calls his name.

 

"Harry?"

 

“Yes?”

 

“It does tickles.” She says with bitten smile and red face, before she dashes back downstairs, leaving with the trail of her beautiful laugh in which slowly turns him to ashes.

 

**[She’ll be the death of you, Harry]**

 

“Please shut up.”

 

TBC


	4. Pure Love

 

_“Arch, I need the file from investigation in Prague… what are you doing?”_

_Harry goes into Merlin’s office just to find the tech huddles together with Lancelot, whispering things to each other in hushed voice. He pauses as they acknowledge him, and raises his eyebrows when the ex-mentor and ex-protégé try their best not to look alike gossipy old ladies. Honestly, how they can even become senior Kingsman Agents?_

_“Is there something I need to know?” He asks politely._

_Merlin answers with a sneer, “Ah, Galahad. We’re just discussing about old cases when Lancelot finds new update in database.”_

_“It’s related to the man-who-breaks-my-heart, you know. It brings me bittersweet memories.” Lancelot smiles sadly._

_“Excuse me, who?” Harry raises his eyebrows in concern._

_“Lee Unwin, Harry.” Merlin scoffs, “How could you be so heartless and forgets him.” Harry scrunches his face in confusion, asking both agents in silent question of why he must remember about Lee? Ten years ago, he already emptied his liquor cabinet to address his disappointment for his ex-candidate and shares the fair amount of humiliation since Arthur never stops rubbing the incident on his face and tells him it’s his mistake, his responsibility if one day Lee becomes the downfall of Kingsman._

_“What about him?” He asks unwillingly, doesn’t even hide the curt of disdain on his face._

_“Well it’s not exactly about Lee since Bobby still can’t find any trace of him, but apparently the boy finds a new object of interest.” As Lancelot says it, a nearby painting turns into a holographic screen, drawing Harry attention to look up and then gets stunned over the screen cap of a blond haired girl sits on the park bench with her twinkling sea-green orbs staring hazily at the camera -Mordred’s glasses- while her rose pink lips smiles dazzlingly._

Who’s this angel? _The dramatic heart of Harry shamelessly asks, heating his face in both embarrassment and relief because thankfully he doesn’t say it out loud._

 _“Gerry Unwin.” Merlin states while sending a dirty glance at him._ Damn _, of course Merlin knows his type, either it’s the innocent –puppy- eyes or the adorable smile, or simply because Harry is pretty weak with cute things. “Or Eggsy, as she insists everyone calls her that. If you recall, ten years ago you gives her the bug – I mean the medal.”_

_“She’s so beautiful now.” Lancelot adds with a proud smile, “I’m disappointed when Arthur refuses my wish to adopt her.” Harry stares at Lancelot in disbelief because he doesn’t think Lancelot is that affected to Lee to consider taking care of the man’s family, or if the young agent ever had sympathy in the first place because so far Lancelot is well-known as company’s ‘Sex Machine’ not a ‘Family Man’._

_“I’m glad she grows up fine, though. Bobby says he’s meeting her by coincidence –they enter the same school- and uses their friendship to update her information in Kingsman’s database.”_

_“Hmm, someone is in love.” Harry comments with a sly smile, though he believes Bobby may have a little crush on Lancelot, judging at how often Lancelot gets better gadgets, like, Kingsman’s contact lens – so the agent can avoid looking like a nerd with glasses._

_“They’ll make a good pair, don’t you think?” Lancelot chuckles and Harry nods in agreement because visually the teens do look great together. However, there’s an ache of envy stabs him deep inside and he stupefied in confusion. Wait, why he suddenly gets jealous with Bobby?_

_“As in love interest? I don’t think so.” Merlin gives both Lancelot and him a concerned look. “Bobby only wants to record her potential and sees if she’s fit as future recruit.” As if on cue, Eggsy’s statistic and achievements appear on the screen, showing her academic scores, special skills and her physical strength. Harry reads the information in awe, while Lancelot gets into further discussion with Merlin._

_For a girl who has an alcoholic mum and up-to-no-good stepfather, Eggsy is a brilliant wonder. She has high 1Q, always on the top of the class, won gold medal at Olympic and gets sponsored for full scholarship. She’s not only smart and pretty, but she’s also very ambitious that it creates electricity through Harry’s skin. It makes him eager to know more about her future. What kind of woman she’ll become? Will she be like a Queen, majestic and elegant yet resilient? Or a Lady, with alluring sweetness as disguise to her manipulative nature, or she’ll be like a heroine, straight and bold, fearless to fight for what is right. And by the God, he’s so curious of her that he doesn’t care if it’s not proper to wish to be the part of her life._

 

Harry drifts back to reality as he feels Eggsy’s presence next to him. Absently, he scoots and presses his shoulder at hers as his moral support. When she does nothing and just leans into his touch, he refrains himself from asking about Michelle. He waits, all in while staring around the ER waiting room, watching the stream of people minding their own business.

“I’m sorry for today, Harry.” Eggsy begins with a resigning sigh, “I need to wait till doctor fixes Mum a cast for her ankle. It’s just misplaced, Thank God, because our insurance is just partial and I don’t think I can afford orthopedic surgery.”

“What’s happen?” He asks carefully.

“She slipped.” Eggsy turns and buried her face into his arms as she mutters bitterly, “I already tell her to not… but she’s…” he can feel rage and disappointment radiates from her and Harry frowns at how unhealthy it is to grow up under tension. Eggsy needs to stop suppressing her feelings because he wants her to feel the freedom when she becomes an adult. He wants Eggsy to be honest to herself, to meet new people with different culture, to see the world from many perspectives and also experiencing the greatness of being in love.

She’s too young to face real-life nightmares and bitterness.

So Harry must save her before her life crashed into nothingness.

“Is it hurt,” He mutters, “to see your Mum _hurting_?”

He can feel Eggsy dazed, unable to react at his question. “Not really.” She then answers lowly, “I’m worried with Mum. She’s about to lose her baby again and now she had to wear cast. My step-dad is rarely home and not _really_ a caretaker material.” Eggsy inhales a deep breath, “I can ditch my summer courses and helps her around the house, but…”

Eggsy closes her eyes and exhales a heavy sigh, “I’m currently angry at Mum and it frightens me to know I’m capable holding such distasteful emotion for her.” He has this urge to wrap her into embrace, because he knows everything about her home condition and he’s ready to snatch her away if necessary.

“What if…” Eggsy continues warily, “I can’t hold it? What if someday I really hurt Mum?”

Harry titles his head, drowns his nose on the top of her blond locks and enjoys it when their scents and warmth mingles in an intoxicating sensation, “Oh Eggsy, it’s normal to be angry.” He says softly, “It’s not a nice feeling but we also need to unleash it so when it’s gone, we’ll feel better.” He smiles, hoping he doesn’t sound like a scold because he knows how it feels to be patronized by superior –he often gets chided by Arthur for nonsense stuffs, mostly because Arthur is the king of snobs.  

“When I’m so upset, I’ll think dirty.”

Imagine how surprised Harry to hear her reply, and of course he’s delighted to hear more of this fact. _Just counts on Eggsy in changing sour topic into excitement_ , he says mentally and when he addresses this to her through a coy smile, Eggsy blushes and immediately confirms with, “nothing ‘hard core’, mind you, it’s just like every teenage dream about first kiss and all.”

He snorts before he can stop himself, “Don’t tell me bullshit like you never kiss before.”

The scandalized look on her answers him, plain and simple. “Well,” she pries herself completely from him, definitely offended, “at least I’m not _‘sixteen and pregnant’_ ,” and then she crosses her hands around her chest in defensive rage, “honestly, I’m tired of people judging me as weirdo just because I’m not having sex yet or if I don’t want to sleep with men just for fun. I mean, ain’t that gross?”

“I don’t ask you to sleep around with random people.” Harry says thoughtfully. “It’ll be a trouble to kill them all.”

“For God sake, Harry.” Eggsy groans, “Please don’t tell me crap like that, you’re not Edward Cullen and I’d rather die than become Bella in your story.”

Well, at least Harry knows she doesn’t kill her emotions entirely and only pushes them aside to deal with it later, because she has obligation to shape her future into suitable fit. He apologizes in sincere tone and voices his respect at her determination. “I like your strong-willed retorts.” He adds with a small smile when she’s finally relaxed her stance again, “each time never fails stabbing me deep in my old heart.”

“Oh so now you’re old.” Eggsy answers, but she does chuckle lightly and Harry is happy to see her joy returned. “And don’t you like me in general? Coz you won’t be here if you’re only curious with my non-existed sex life.”

Harry laughs along with her, “I don’t know what to say anymore.” He admits.

“You don’t have to say anything.” She puts her palm on his and then entwines their fingers together, “I’m already grateful you’re here for me, Harry, because I’m tired of telling myself _‘everything will be fine’_ while I’m not even sure it will.”

“Then I’ll say it for you.” Harry grasps her fingers and lift up her hand so he can kiss her palm, “Everything will be fine, I promise you on my life, if I must.” And both of them burst into giggling laugh –so rude since they’re in the hospital- at the cheesiness of his act.

“You’re really a knight in shining armor, aren’t you?”

They’re on their way to cafeteria after Harry asks if she wants to go grab some sandwiches for lunch. They stops holding hand, but still walking closely so Harry won’t even complain.

“If I am then, can I save you?” He asks in return, smiling sheepishly like he can’t stop himself from getting drunk in love. Oh wait, he is.

“What if I prefer running away with dragon than be saved?” Eggsy winks naughtily and makes Harry clenches his jaw, so itchy to push her at nearby wall and claims her lips. Can you just stop taunting me? He glares at Eggsy annoyingly because he also can’t understand himself as in why he gets easily worked up when it comes to her.

“Why?” so he asks.

“Because I am not a Princess.” She grins widely, “I’m a Spymaster and I’ll always be on the winning side.”

Harry shook his head, “Why I’m not surprised?” he sigh in defeat and when Eggsy opens her mouth to retort, he gestures her to halt, “no, no, no. I understand. Princess is just not your thing and I can see it why now. Personally I thought you’ll be a great spy, darling. At least, I’ll be delighted to see you in sexy jumpsuit.”

Eggsy answers him with a giddy smile and flustered face. She says nothing more and Harry knows it’s because she sets her own boundary in this… whatevership, unlike him and his helpless love. So he respects her rule by dropping the topic and asks instead about her plan to spend the summer vacation.

 

Extra

 

“Huff, I’m so tired.” Eggsy sighs as she leans her back on the door, let the comfort slips into her when she’s surrounded by four walls of her bedroom. She recalls again the hours she spent with Harry until doctor gives Mum clearance to go home. She’s glad Mum doesn’t mind Harry offers a ride home and says nothing when she tells Mum they’re sort of friends.

“So.” When she has dinner with Mum and Dean –she wishes she doesn’t have to, but she’s the one cooking and she’s hungry- the man stares at her judgingly, “did he pay you well?”

Her stomach drops at the soft, teasing tone from the old prick. Eggsy glares at Michelle who pretends _she_ doesn’t hear anything and continues eating quietly. It angers her, not only from Dean’s harsh accusation but also from Mum’s ignorance. And what hurts more, she can’t just shout and says ‘I’m not a whore’ because nobody will _just_ believe her. That’s the rule of the world.

“There are more guys like him who will pay double or triple to fuck your cunt.”

Eggsy tries not to glare at Dean or worse, stabs the man in the eyes with her fork. She controls her breath and tears by focusing on her meal. She finishes it in flash, drops the plate on the sink and kisses her Mum’s head a rueful good night.

 .

“Harry…”

 **[What? Something wrong happens?]** Eggsy can’t help but smile at the sudden tension in the man’s voice as she calls him, back in her room. **[I mean, I hope I don’t cause misunderstanding to Michelle about… us.]**

“Worry-wart.” Eggsy chuckles and closes her eyes, let his voice drifts her mind from Dean’s accusation, “If I tell you, will you be my savior?”

**[I’ll be whatever you want, dearest. Just tell me now, please, don’t make me jump out of my bedroom window and run to your house still in my robe and slippers.]**

“Hmm, so brave of you.” Eggsy laughs again, “But for tonight, I am okay.” She admits after listening to his voice, she stops worrying at the moment. Instead, Eggsy fills her heart with the reminiscence of his warmth, his smile, and his lulling voice.

"Good night, Galahad." She says softly, and when he replies none she adds, "My Knight."

**[So I'm yours now?]**

At this point, Eggsy smiles so wide that her face hurting a lot, not because of the grumpy yet calculating reply from the man or the fantasy of Harry she currently had -sitting on bed wearing those grandpa attires and scowling at the far wall-, but it because there's spark of happiness grows from the gaping wound in her heart, a start of love and she doesn't mind at all if there's this part of her desperately wants to fight for her place in Harry's life.

 

TBC


	5. Chaste Kiss

 

“I heard.”

 

Eggsy startles from browsing ice cream and huffs under her breath, because she recognizes the voice _anywhere_ that she doesn’t bother to glance at the posh snob with upturned nose and dark blond hair. “What are you doing on Tesco, Hesketh?”

“So rude.” She hears his flat reply, “And to think I’m bullying Booty to find your whereabouts for this…”

“Hey it’s Bobby, not _Booty_.” Eggsy snaps and stares at the tall –and bulky- teenager with annoyance, “and for the God’s sake, stop bullying him. Are you having crush on him or what?”

“Maybe, if I’m not straight.” Charlie Hesketh shrugs and then smiles slyly while taking a cup of chocolate ice cream and put it into Eggsy’s basket, “as long as there’s still Roxy and you enlightening my days, I think I won’t go for him. But I’ll take him into consideration, since he’s a cute nerd with very fine arse. The only weird thing about him is his name. What the hell is the meaning of Boothroyd, anyway?”

Eggsy sighs again, “Get over it, Charlie.” She hisses at him, before she catches the strange look he casts on her, “What?”

“Are you okay?” He asks, for the first time unmasked the prat façade and shows his real concern, “I heard about your Ma, Eggs, and I know she’ll be fine since you’re the best caretaker ever. The thing is, are you fine with that? You really anticipate joining the riding course.”

 _Yeah, the bloody riding course she waits for two years in nothing but anticipation._ She pouts in displease for running out of her luck, “You know I can’t just leave Mum alone with Dean.” She states hopelessly.

“He’s scheming something.” He stares at her with pained look, sharing his suspicion and silently asks her to be extra alerted with the future. It slowly melts the disappointment and despair in her heart because she also knows Charlie story –a pauper turns into a prince- so the boy is aware, how fucked it is to live in between two worlds.

“I won’t doubt that.” Eggsy clears her throat and then leaning close to the tall blond. Everything about Charlie is familiar, intimate and yet, very platonic. He doesn’t mind when Eggsy nudges her temple on his broad chest for support, and she doesn’t mind when Charlie hugs her loosely in his way to cheer her up. No obligation, no objection. He just simply there for her just as she accepts him as who he is. “Still, there’s no proof of that, so I think I’m fine staying home for the summer break and watch over Mum. Maybe I can find something.”

“Can we help?” Charlie whispers, all in while brushing her back gently.

“We?” Eggsy looks up and Charlie smirks down at her, before the boy points at the shop’s door by the tilt of his head. Eggsy follows and gets dumbstruck for a moment to see the rest of boys in her small circle of friends stand in wait outside. “what the…”

.

“So, you have sugar daddy now?”

Eggsy stares at the four boys in daze as they sit at the small cafe across the street. There are Bobby, Ryan and Jamal –they kept Roxy out of this because it’s still morning and waking Roxy can be resulted in great peril- accompanying Charlie that there’s this stupid urge to smack all of them for causing the fluttering happiness in her stomach. Shit, she’ll blame them all if she turns into melancholic teenager.

“That’s the rumor around neighbors.” Ryan chuckles lightly in response to Bobby’s question, “Never trust Rottie with your secret, Eggsy.”

“Dean may tell his goons about it, so don’t blame me.” Eggsy retorts at Ryan, and then glares at expressionless Bobby, “and I don’t have a sugar daddy, Bob. Mr.Hart is my Dad’s friend and I’m just using him for free lunch.” She doesn’t lie, it’s one of her one of her motivation to keep meeting Harry, aside his attractive charm and polite sarcasm. She also felt _safe and sound_ around Harry but she guessed sharing this will only gain torturous tease from these bloody twats.

“But It doesn’t make sense.” Charlie throws her a curious look. “I know you, Eggs. You’re a glutton, but not the kind of person who’ll be THAT desperate for free lunch. He must be an important figure for you, since you want to keep in contact with him.”

“Like an old crush?” Bobby chirps in.

“Something like that.” Charlie snickers now while she glowers at him for prying and be damned good about it. Well, she’s never good at poker face game, not when Charlie is the one who teaches her how to mask her emotion. “So, he’s the one then, the gentleman who gives you the medal?”

Shut up.” Eggsy grumbles lowly. Oh how she wishes Roxy is here, though she knew Roxy will definitely against her too -apparently everyone finds crossing with Eggsy is something fun to do. At least Roxy is shorter than Eggsy that she doesn’t look so small and helpless amongst these overgrown boys. “There’s nothing happened between Harry and me, or at least I’m not sure it’s going _that_ way. I’m not a relationship expert.”

“That’s why we’re here to console you.” Bobby says optimistically that makes Eggsy instantly retorts.

“You can’t console me, Bobby, you’re still pining for this James guy for what, ten years? You’re worse than me!”

“I can’t manipulate a straight man to love me. That’s abominable.” The spectacled brunette explains calmly, “but I can give you technical support just in case you want me to investigate this ‘Harry Hart’. I mean he’s too old and too rich for you. I just want you to be alerted with any possible danger.”

“And I’ll lend you my biceps or pecks to cry on, if that man is proven to be an arsehole.” Charlie adds while flexing his muscles proudly.

Okay, she often lends many things from Charlie but this time Eggsy just wants to throw up.

“And you two?” She glances at Ryan and Jamal.

“We’ll be good audience and laugh at your misery.” Ryan snorts happily.

“Like the usual.”

Eggsy rubs the sudden ache on her temple, wondering why she has fucked up friends in the first place. Then again it really suits her fucked up life so she swallows every urge to snap or get shamelessly angry at their strange way on cheering her up. It lightens the burden in her heart, it heals whatever cut had been made by her parents, and it fills her with joy to find there’s still people who care for her wellbeing and respects her dignity.

“Fine.” She sighs, before sends Harry’s contact info to Bobby’s cell, “do whatever you want, Bob, just please keep it legal? I don’t want my sponsor finds out I can’t go to Oxford because my old crush decides to sue me for covert surveillance.”

“Got it.” Bobby nods, “By the way, you shouldn’t be afraid of losing your sponsor, Eggsy, if you need scholarship Kingsman Foundation can provide you that. They pay my tuition, as the matter of fact.”

“I don’t know a tailoring business can be so generous.” Charlie gives Bobby a knowing look. “And I thought your brain is sold to MI6, Booty.”

“And yours is located on your prick.”

“Is that your compliment to my big cock?”

“Eww, guys, not in public.” Jamal cringes in fake disgust while Ryan burst into another mirthful laugh. Eggsy can only stuff her face into her palm and then smiles as she realizes that thanks to her friends, after a while she stops worrying about her life. It helps, if not solving her problem yet, at least it gives her a moment of peace and a temporary bliss.

 

“I’m sorry, but I think we can’t meet each other for a while.”

Eggsy startles, suddenly visions a classic American movie, with the setting of Italian restaurant and meat-ball pasta on their table -except she’s in Harry’s kitchen, have a lunch with the man. “Don’t be dramatic.” She says while scrunching her face and stares at Harry judgingly, tries to stop the stench of cheesy romance in the air. “Are you going to commit a crime or something?”

“Well, that’s classified.” Harry answers wryly, “I want to tell you I’m a tailor but I have a feeling you won’t buy it.”

Eggsy gulps, surprised because she guesses from his relation to her Dad, Harry can be a retiring Commander or General. Add that military background to his fancy clothes and home, he’ll _at least_ work for Her Majesty’s secret service. So yeah, if Harry introduces himself as tailor she definitely won’t believe it. “Listen, Harry, what you do for life is not my concern. I’m just your… I don’t know, friend? I don’t have right to judge your life when mine is still a mess.”

Harry stares at her longingly, enough to make her cheeks heated and her throat dries from dumb speculations. “You’re not a mess, dearest.” He says softly, with his hand slowly finds her palm and his thumb rubs the current spot which set her face ablaze in embarrassment. It’s so awful to open the gate into her heart and let him showers her with love because right now she feels so vulnerably special to him and she _loves_ it. “You’re a great player in this sick game we call real life.”

A part of her wants to glower at Harry but what a waste to spend her time in selfish objection. She’s happy with the praise so Eggsy decides she’d rather back to the main topic, “how long you’ll be going, then?”

“I have to go for a month, sadly. I promise I’ll call you when I’m available.” There’s somberness in the way he grasps her fingers in reassurance. It’s so fascinating to have someone like Harry gets captivated to her presence. She wonders if it’s because of her youth, or her retorts, or simply because Harry is strange man who is blind and deaf when it comes to love.

_Why do you love me?_

She almost asks if he’s not interrupted her mind by sighing heavily, “I hope you don’t forget me while I’m away.”

Eggsy erupts into loud cackle.

“My God, You’re so sad, Harry.” Eggsy snorts at the depressingly blue atmosphere around the man. “If it’s too hard to leave me, just take me with you. I’m sure your –not tailoring- classified trip won’t mind if you bring along an intern, or a valet.” She says jokingly because she’s sure Harry will politely reject her offer and will explain it lamely from A to Z of why he’s so discreet about his job.

“Hmm? You’re not afraid of me?” There’s curiosity in Harry’s gaze as he asks thoughtfully.

“Why I have to be afraid of you?” Eggsy shrugs again, dumbstruck with the question.

“You don’t know whether I really your Dad’s friend or not. You only meet me once, and then after years of absence, suddenly I’m involved with you, easily gains your trust that you tell me all about yourself while in return you know only so little of me. Won’t you get suspicious? What if I take advantage of you?” in other circumstance, Eggsy may laugh at his cute rants, but to visibly see insecurity in his gaze, she tries to calm the ticklish sensation in her and prevent herself from teasing Harry more.

Harry is seriously fucked up about her.

And she’s really -truly- _love_ it.

“Will you, then,” she purrs, “take advantage of me?”

She knows nothing about him except from her own observation. Her friends also say to be alerted with Harry and demand her to check the man’s background as security procedure. Call her ignorance, but to tell the truth, Eggsy doesn’t care. Either he’s a real tailor or an undercover spy, or even both, she doesn’t mind. “I am not a dense girl, Harry.” she exhales skeptically since Harry is _so mature_ by not answering and only glares at her. “My life is cruel but so does everyone. So if you are being kind to me and constantly worried about me, why I can’t enjoy it?”

“I’m not saying you’re dense.” Harry replies ruefully, “Okay, I think you’re too cute and too kind to stranger. And I do worry about you, because I don’t want you to easily trust anyone especially when I can’t be here to protect you.”

“Then you can stop worrying.” Eggsy says, “I won’t get in any trouble during your absence, Harry, I promise.” she giggles when he growls lowly in return, seems not really trust her with that, “and I won’t make new friends, if you’re so afraid I’m finding a hotter gentleman.”

Harry sneers, “No, you won’t.” He whispers it firmly, while piercing _another_ deadly glare at her. “Or you’ll face the consequence.”

“Oooh, scary…” Eggsy fakes a freaked face, before she yelps because Harry suddenly pinches her nose. “Ouch!”

“Imbecile.” Harry grumbled as he rubs her nose in apologetic gesture. She moans at the spreading heat on her face from his gentle touch. Looking at Harry, her hazy eyes catch an illusion of blinding light basking on his frowning face, along with his fierce love sends through his brown orbs. It makes Eggsy clenches her jaw at the spontaneous impulse in her brain striking her under skin with electricity, wraps her with numbness and sensitivity at the same time.

Suddenly, Eggsy wants to kiss Harry, _so bad_.

She never feels so absurd and horny in her life before.

But she exhales a long sigh and then grins sheepishly as her way to stop the lust from tormenting her mind. “I apologize, then.” Her breath hitches, “I’m… I’m going to miss you, Harry.” She fixes her gaze on his lips, feels her saliva pooled in her mouth and feeds her curiosity about kissing Harry. Will it feels warm? Will it feel soft and dry? Will his breath fills her, or does he kiss like those romance actors, with lips-lock, dancing tongue and heart-throb?

Eggsy gulps, “uh, can you excuse me for a second?”

She yanks herself from her seat and runs to the bathroom.

“What’s happen to me?” She asks Mr.Pickle, who obviously can’t answer and only stares back at her with its glassy eyes. She glares at the stuffed dog for a while, before she starts feeling so ridiculous with everything. Eggsy rubs her temple as she drops her weight on the toilet cover.

Trusting Harry is one thing, but to easily accept Harry to reside in her heart is a danger. If this is love, then she can’t just let it grow and affects her, since it’s too fast and reckless. She learns from all those comedy romances that love has stages from attraction, denial, mutual pining, misunderstanding which ends in heartfelt confession to each other. It’s not telling her that every love story will end in happy end or if life is so merciful that there’s always a prince for Cinderella.

All those stories warns her, giving her a caution that if she wants to love Harry, then she must feel it first before she can even reach a slow build romance with the man. She can’t just skip and jumps into snogging Harry.

“Eggsy?” Harry asks softly through the closed door, “All right there?”

She ignores him and curses under her breath. It’s a bad thing to pop the word ‘snog’ in her mind because it only gives her colorful ideas of how to seduce Harry. She doesn’t even want to seduce Harry, not now when she can’t even understand, _what the hell is love?_

“Eggsy, I’m going to count till three before I open the door, so please give me a reason not to.”

She rubs her temple, “Just give me a moment, Harry. I’m…” _just so itchy to touch you in inappropriate places and ruin your gentleman suit._

“I’m just upset, that’s all.”

There’s no answer and she glad for that. She hopes Harry leaves buys her time to gather her scattered mind and calms her chaotic heart rate.

“Well, I’m not happy either with my leave, but can we talk about this without facing a bloody door?”

Smile makes its way to tear her lips apart in sheepish joy. It’s just so Harry to be able clearing her sour mood. She opens the door just to find him towering right in front of her, giving no other place to move aside into his embrace. She whines under her breath as he wraps her, so mismatches with their size and height difference, but there’s satisfaction in her, when she reciprocate to his touch by stuffing her face into his warm chest, inhaling his nice fragrance and moans again at her fulfilled hunger.

“I’m sorry.” She whispers hoarsely, “I hate being dramatic but here I am, no better than you whn it comes to feeling.”

“It’s okay to be dramatic sometimes." Harry snuggles her, kissing the tip of her head and mutters in blissful tone, "It adds spice into our life, it makes you a human.”

Eggsy shudders at the intimacy. Oh there it is, she feels it again.

The push from inside of her braces her heart to stretch on her tip-toes as if she can climb on Harry’s tall figure, slithers up and over till she manages to wraps her arms around his neck and presses their lips in a chaste kiss. He’s soft, he’s hot, he’s everything she ever imagines for her first kiss. But he’s also stiff and unresponsive so instead pulling apart and explain her reason Eggsy kisses him again, so he can stop freezing or worse, believing this as his only imagination.

“Harry…”

Eggsy ghosts his name on his thin frown, brushing her breath and her scent on him, bringing him back from the haze. Just like a perfect sync, Harry answers by capturing her bottom lip and devours her completely.

And like people say, the rest is history.

 

TBC


	6. With Passion

 

_“You tricked me.”_

_She’s still in cloud nine from the kiss when Harry’s whisper crashes her back to reality. Eggsy startles awake from the haze and trailed her gaze up from the hairy chest –she unbuttons his shirt- to his flustered face. She opens her mouth, stung and sensitive from his ministration but then a stab in her chest suffocated her from defending her reason._

_“You don’t want to?” She asks instead demanding him to understand, it’s a waste of time if they keep dancing around each other with no status of relationship. It’s obvious that she doesn’t want him as friend and he wants more than a friendship to her. Now he’ll be away, she admits she will miss their conversations, their small touch, and this kiss on the top of all, while she knows he’ll worry about her even more ridiculous than now. “You don’t want me?” She asks again, running her fingers absently on his chest._

_Harry groans. Slowly his bigger hands found her snaking palms and grasp them in desperate clutch, “_ _I don’t want you to feel obliged with my feeling.” He says bitterly, “So you don’t have to reciprocate because of pity. I’m a grown up, beloved, I can deal with heart break.”_

_Eggsy closes her eyes and smiles knowingly, “But I want to kiss you.” She answers and smiles even wider when the grip tightens around her palms, “I don’t think I need reason for that.”_

_“Eggsy.” Harry whispers pleadingly, “I don’t want you to be reckless and get carried in the moment. It’ll hurt you when you realize this is just a temporary bliss, and it’ll hurt me for ruining you for my own benefit.”_

_It’s just a kiss. Eggsy snaps her eyes opens again, but to see the guilt in those browns orb makes her swallows her words. She only says, “then I’m sorry, Harry. it’s a great first kiss, and I don’t regret it. It’s okay if you don’t want it.”_

_Harry sighs, “It’s not that I don’t want it…”_

_Yea you’re only being a difficult teenager, Eggsy adds mentally, but she doesn’t show any judgment for him. She only presses her face into his chest again, lulling him to stop over-thinking and just enjoys this closeness. He has better idea, by leading her back to kitchen and seated her on his lap, so he can sulk into her neck while hugging her like a human-size teddy bear._

_“But really, I’ll be missing you.” Eggsy says in between chomping her sandwich, grinning as Harry grumbles incoherently into her jacket. “Bring me some gifts, kay?”_

_“You’re so materialistic.”_

_Eggsy laughs, “I’m not a hypocrite, Harry. I love gifts.”_

_“Honestly, Darling.” Harry kisses her head, “I don’t know what to do with you anymore.”_

_Eggsy doesn’t answer to that. She enjoys the warmth spreading on her brain from the shower of his affection, before she focuses back to her sandwich._

* * *

 

Eggsy misses Harry, _so bad_.

And it’s just a week without him.

She mops the apartment floor in her misery. Mum and Dean still in bed and there’s only Poodle watches TV with a bottle of beer in hand. So far, Eggsy ignores the stout man even when Poodle sometimes tries to engage her in small chat about nonsense stuffs. Sometimes he offers her candies and ended telling her about the drugs in it. He also tells her the benefit of distributing drugs -just in case she needs extra money- in which she refuses politely because, who in the sane mind would selling drug at school? She’s already stressed out with curriculum, why she also needs to be a criminal?

**[Hello, Eggsy.]**

As she washes dishes in the kitchen, Harry calls. Suddenly, her world turns bright and blinding as her heart raced over hearing his husky whisper, “what took you so long?” she asks giddily, dropping all manner and just get into her point. “I’m this close to get mad at you.”

 **[I apologize, beloved.]** Harry sighs, **[It’s a tight week.]**

“Yeah, because I’m not there to loosen you up.” Eggsy bites her bottom lips at how ambiguous it sounds, “How about this, then? When you return, I can teach you pilates.”

**[And see you in gym suit? Sure, I’ll be very delighted.]**

“Rude.” Eggsy pouts shyly, “So, since I’m not allowed to ask about this confidential work of yours, then would you mind if I entertain you with my boring week?”

 **[Of course it’ll be boring without me.]** Harry snorts, drawing laugh to bubble out of her. She turns and leans her back to kitchen cabinet, starts telling Harry about Roxy comes to her house yesterday and literally drags her to fencing class. Roxy also does the same to Bobby, because she thinks Bobby is too skinny and too lazy to do something about it.

“Roxy beats us all. My right arm still stung from her final blow. I’d tell you, she’s a menace.” Eggsy chuckles lightly when Harry asks if she enjoys fencing. “Oh I like it, Harry, though I still want to take riding class with Charlie and Hugo. It's a free course, I'm sad to waste the opportunity.”

There’s a pause from across the line, before Harry says **[I can take you to my hometown, when I return. I remember there are a couple horses in my parents house]** Eggsy gapes in disbelief **[I can teach you to ride, if you want.]**

“You have parents?” Eggsy whispers dryly. _Wrong focus, lass_.

“I mean.” She corrects her question, “You want me to meet your parents?” and now her face turns blue in dread. _Aint’ that too soon?_ Just a kiss then she meets his parents who had a couple horses and who knows, a palace? If horses needs stable -at least for two- and a spacious training ground, then Harry's house can’t be a small cottage or a country house, right?

 **[Why not?]** Harry answers, seems unaware with her chaotic mind **[You want to learn riding and I have horses. Besides, I think you deserve a few days vacation after taking care of your Mum for weeks. And I assure you, my parents will love you. I do]**

Eggsy sighs in defeat. “You’re too kind to me.”

**[That’s what love capable to do, sweetheart. It moves people heart to make good deeds for no benefit.]**

She smiles at his reply. “Well then.” Eggsy whispers softly, “thank you for loving me.”

There’s another pause, before she hears Harry mutters in displease **[Now that’s a torture. Do you want me to ditch my job and flee back home, because right now I’m so close to do so.]**

“Oh Harry.” His possessive remark washes every doubt and anxiety in her, fills her with burst of joy exploding inside her stomach like a series of magnificent fireworks. Suddenly, she wants to seduce him, manipulates his mind to just forget everything else and focus on her, but since it’s unfair for both of them, Eggsy decides to swallow her inner thirst to see him again and only wishes, “Just do your job, Harry.” She says with hope and prayer in her every pore, “and please come home safely.”

 _Fuck_ , she sounds like a housewife already.

 

.

 

Eggsy stuffs her phone back with an everlasting silly smile, just to find Poodle stands next to her, eyeing her judgingly. How long he’d been here, listening to her conversation? She asks herself while frowning. With haste, she turns and continues washing, tries to look as composed as she can, while her heart hammered nervously as to define what Poodle wants from her.

“So it’s not a rumor.” The man starts.

No answer from Eggsy.

But he’s not buying into her ignorance. “You like older guy, don’t you? I know some birds with such kink. They’d like having slimy hands and wrinkled face and nasty body hair on their delicate skin.” Eggsy shudders in rage. Yes, their relationship is weird and Harry is also weird for wanting someone so young and inexperienced like her. But she doesn't care a bit with the world's opinion so Poodle shouldn't bother to notice, or even worse, cares. “Do you call him Daddy too?” 

“What’s your point?” Eggsy snaps and glares at the short man. Then she realizes it, from the way he looks at her. It holds nothing before, only thoughtful and calculating look. Now he has this considerating gaze and swirls of desire in his dark orbs. It made her cringes in disgust, imagining he'd try to force something awful at her.

“Nothing, for now.” Poodle raises a finger and she flinches as he touches a strand of her golden hair, caressing it gently, “but when he’s bored of you, you can always come to me.” 

_Like hell I would!_ Eggsy screamed internally but she knows better than taunting wrong men to do wrong things to her. Especially when Harry is away and she’s already promised to get in no trouble. So she walks away, leaving Poodle who smiles leeringly as he checked her back. Getting into her room to fetch her jacket, Eggsy texts Mum she’ll be out with Roxy before she leaves the damned house.

 

* * *

Extra

* * *

 

Harry misses Eggsy, _so bad_.

Even after the phone call, he just hopelessly stares at his cell, cursing Arthur for assigning him in a boring recon mission in New York instead a simple assassination job or retrieving intel. But it’s this or seducing American’s First Lady and after he tastes Eggsy lips, he’s unwilling to share his lips to anyone else. 

Maybe if they’re officially dating Harry will turn impotent to other human being.

Merlin's right. He turns into teenager.Even now he imagines how domestic it'll be to wake up next to Eggsy, to live together with her and basks in sunrays each time she winks or smiles innocently at him. Or when she kisses him, chaste and needy and grows butterflies in his stomach. It's unlike his kiss for her, with lips-locking, tongue thrusting and mixed saliva, but to think she easily allow him to do something so filthy at her makes his head dizzy and his trousers gets tighter.

He'll kill anyone who dare touching her in the same passion.

Harry sighs in defeat, _God, what's wrong with me?_ Younger him doesn't even this frighteningly possesive.

 

**[I don’t know whether to congratulate you or despise you]**

Harry startles and takes in his surroundings. He’s currently hiding behind crates of box in this old warehouse. Across him, there’s a meeting between Gangster A and B –he can’t share names of his target, it’s classified- and his job is to find out the items of their transaction, at least until they bored him with long conversation and threats he decides to call Eggsy.

Of course, Merlin hears everything and decides to be a bitch about it.

**[You can’t invite her to your parent’s house]**

“Since when it’s your problem?” Harry whispers under his breath.

**[Unless you want the 'retiring' Arthur and Guinevere skin you alive for defiling a teenager]**

Harry grits his teeth in annoyance. _Right_ , He curses again, how can he forget that his parents are ex-Kingsman's?

 

TBC


	7. Into the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small talk about love with Roxy, enjoy

 

“You can’t just ask my opinion whether you should date him or not.”

That’s Roxy first reply to her distress call for girl’s time at the Mall after Eggsy tells her about Harry and how ridiculously miserable she became because a fucking phone call from the said man. “It’s your love life, Eggsy. It’s your feeling and so you’re the only one who knows what to do about it.”

“Well...” Eggsy stuffs her face in her palm, sighing in defeat. “Love is not only about the happiness when he’s near and the longing when I can’t be with him. Love also means I have to take responsible with my every touch, my every action and my response to his affection.” she looks up to see Roxy admires a display of beads accessories instead caring about her problem -or at least pretends to. “Before, I kiss him and he thinks I insult him. What if I ask for more? Will he laugh at me with _‘hey look at you, a few weeks ago you’re so proud to be a virgin and now you’re willingly give yourself to me for no bargain.’_ Oh God, Rox, what if he thinks I’m an easy girl?”

 

The younger blond turns at Eggsy and gives her a careless shrug, “It’s your own fault. Why don’t just be honest with him? It makes life easier.”

“I’m not lying when I say I don’t want any meaningless sex.” And sex with Harry won’t be a meaningless one because of this **damned** romantic bond connected their heart even when Eggsy currently has no idea how to deal with it because it makes her happy and hopeful and blessed, all at once! She even believes, she won't regret any kiss, any touch, anything from Harry. It'll be the most precious memory to her instead which she'll never forget till she dies.

 

_God, I'm so girly right now._

 

Eggsy groans mentally, and decides to take a moment to breathe, and then just stays quiet in breathing in and out to calm her chaotic mind.

 

“I’m sorry.” She starts again.

 

“No worries.” Roxy replies shortly.

 

“No, I really meant it, Rox.” She asks for Roxy’s attention, “I never feel this fucked about my life before and I’m so panicked right now.” Half of her insecurity is also caused by Poodle’s words but let’s forget the old sod, nothing good is coming for remembering that man.

“Do I blame you for telling me your problem?” Roxy presence slowly looms back in front of Eggsy as the shorter blond stands in front of her slumping figure and rises her jaw with a finger, “Because everyone feels exactly like _this_ when they’re in love, so you can’t blame yourself just because there’s a snap in your system, waking a new channel of fire to spread through your skin every time his name passes by your mind and escapes your lips. You can’t blame it when your heart rate raises and your blood rages in madness just because he’s the only one who makes your life turns upside down. That’s the general symptom of falling in love and nobody in this world can escape from its deadly grip.” Roxy cups her face and stares at her deeply,

 

“Love conquers all, Eggsy. That’s the rule of the world.” _she_ adds grimly.

Eggsy lost her train of thought. She can only blink at every word and exclamation start to roam in her swelling ribs, try their best to push away insecurities and makes space for hope.

 

“So?” Eggsy asks absently, “Will he like to date me, then?”

Roxy moves to sit next to her, ““How old is he again?"

Eggsy shrugs, “I dunno, never ask since it’s rude, but maybe he’s around forty…”

“That’s old.” Roxy retorts with a curt, “Older than your Da, I’m afraid.”

“Yea, have I said he’s also ‘smoking hot’ as ‘fuck’?”

 

“I remember you mention something like that.” A small chuckle _finally_ appears on Roxy’s face and slowly falters the nervousness in Eggsy’s because Roxy is always stoic even when the girl is joking so a smiling Roxy means something good is about to happen -or something juicy since Roxy is sort of greatest prankster in their group. “Then what about I give you a picture about the future?"

“Why?”

“Because you can’t date this guy just for short time.” Roxy looks at her in disbelief as if she’s five and she doesn’t know how to count. “From your description, Eggs, your Harry isn’t a guy who searches for short-term relationship. He’s seriously smitten with you. That’s why he feels insulted when you just attack him openly.”

Eggsy grumbles softly, “Yeah if it’s up to Harry we’ll be having mutual pining for years before a kiss can even made.” Yet as Roxy sends her another ‘this-is-fucking-serious’ glare, Eggsy does her best to look concerned with the issue.

“Listen.” Roxy begins. “For simple, someday he’ll marry you or at least he’ll ask you to move in with him. That’s why he wants to be careful, because it’s not only a matter of your heart he gambled with, but also his –very fragile- one. Oh, don't laugh. You can’t judge him for being sentimental or dramatic about love. You don’t even know you’re in love until it’s too late.”

 

Eggsy admits Roxy has the point so she refrains herself from any hint of sheepishness.

 

“What if I’m not young anymore?” Eggsy doesn’t know where the thought come from but now it has been spilled she braces her thumping heart for any possible backlash from Roxy. “Will he still love me, then?”

Roxy purses _her_ lips, “do you know when a person reaches middle-age, their brain start a regression process and they slowly de-aged _mentally_? For example, people in their 60 th and 70th they starts to act like a teenager and experiencing mood swings, some even horribly goes through second puberty or worse, they’ll turn _childish_.

Now the strange thing about love, Eggsy, as the elder world starts to get narrowed down, love will only grow as the most simple thing and yet strongest in their mind, until all they can think is love and their object of affection.”

 

Eggsy frowns.

 

“So it’s wrong to think he’ll stop loving you as he aged. In fact, he may love you harder.” Roxy says, “The thing is, when you’re not young anymore, you’ll be the adult one in your relationship. Can you accept him as he is, then?”

It’s a difficult question. When Eggsy thinks about future, it’s about her around ten years later standing across the road with fat belly and haunted face, watching Harry in an expensive restaurant, having dinner with someone young and fresh, maybe another daughter of fallen soldier. She is always afraid to stand in that position someday, if she ever lets her guard down and gives everything to Harry.

 

“So Harry afraid I will ditch him when he turns… childish?”

She never thinks decades far into the future and never realizes she also has potential to hurt Harry as great as he will, in both of their greatest nightmare.

“Yeah.” Roxy smiles sadly.

 

Eggsy tucks her head down, stares at the floor as she thinks about Roxy’s words. Future doesn’t happen yet, she scolds her wandering mind, but it also not wrong to consider about the picture she’d been given today. At least it makes her stupid heart sobered a little and her mind stops getting dizzy for this desperate and needy love. She blinks and looks at the shop’s display mournfully, “Hhh, the thing I have to suffer because of a silly love….” she says, earning a gentle tap on her shoulder and a mirthful laugh from Roxy.

 

“Come on.” Roxy gets up, “Forget it for now. You have time to think about it because at least you know what to choose. It won’t be that complicated when your head is cleared once again.”

 

Eggsy lets Roxy drags her up and takes her out of the shop, “Do you have any idea how to distract me?”

They stop in front of the arcade.

“Think you can beat my score in House of the Dead?” Roxy challenges her.

“Why don’t we try basketball -the thing we hate in common- for a fair play?” Eggsy suggests.

“Deal.” Roxy narrows her gaze, “I’m gonna beat you into pulp.”

“Sure, be my guest.” Eggsy snorts.

 

 

 

TBC


	8. Obsession

 

 

When she sees Harry again, Eggsy wishes to recite her conversation with Roxy with the older man, telling Harry about what she feels about love and future because she realizes, despite she’s still learning about responsibility and consent in relationship, she can’t expect Harry to wait until she’s ready. It’ll be vague hope and it’ll hurt Harry whether she can fulfill it or not.

 

 _Perhaps_ , a little voice in her mind chirped, _I can stop meeting him._

 

It’s very simple, since time and distance will calm her foolish fears. It’ll be a good solution for her problem, if not a bit heartless. She’ll stop walking to Starbuck with anticipating steps and -in contrast- nervous wreck. She’ll return home like a coward and holed in her room, maybe crying and mourning in regret for the rest of summer. However, it doesn’t keep her body from moving forward, doesn’t stop her eyes from boring into the shop sign which coming close and closer, doesn’t budge the stubborn part in her chest from beating hard and harsh with dreamy expectation.

 

“Hello, Eggsy.”

So Eggsy ain’t surprised with her impulse to jump at Harry the second she catches the sight of him. Or keeps hugging Harry neck tightly while scolding him for wasting the last two months of her summer vacation moping for his absence, and they’ll only have days left before she returns to school. She can imagine his surprised face along with worry –because Harry is very proper and somehow Eggsy doesn’t give a fuck how people judge them- but as she doesn’t let him go, there’s a warm brush on her back, giving her a blissful shudder and there’s also a gentle whisper on her hair, asked for her pardon and telling her _‘it’s okay, I’m here now.’_

“I must look so silly.” Eggsy blushes, after all the drama ceases and she’s sitting across him, pouting at her cuppa. She can feel his gaze sits heavily on her face, radiating fondness as great as sunrays burning her cheeks with delight. She dared to take a peek, still pouting, “How you manage it, anyway?” she asks about him doesn’t do the same and jumps at her in return, “I thought you’re the teenager in our relationship.”

Relationship. Yes, it’s not _whatever-ship_ or _friendship_ anymore. They’re lover now.

When Harry avoids answering by sipping his tea very slowly, Eggsy rolls her eyes and focused on her café-au-lait, “Not in the mood for talk, are we? Should I get truth serum or something to make you talk?”

“Or something. You’re the spy here, dearest so, _make me_.” Harry smiles abruptly with those brown eyes crinkled with joy, enough to make her grouchy mood disappears into fluttering happiness and glittering rainbow- _Eww…_

Eggsy snorts in return, “So tempting,” she sips from her cup and then licked her bottom lip seductively, “sadly, I don’t have time to play with you right now.” she then tried her best to fake a sad smile. It probably turns a bit coy as Harry’s eyes now clouded with concern, “as you know, we’ve been away for hmm… I can’t recall how many days or hours, but I can feel the pain, _every second of it_.”

Eggsy frowns at the glimpse of truth in her tease and at how easy she admits there’s an empty hole in her heart due to Harry’s absence.

“Sorry, it’s a bit gross.” She immediately corrects her words. She knows Harry can feel it too, the jabs and stabs of stupid longing gnawing on each of their heart like pest. So if she can’t say her feeling aloud without blaming him, then it’ll be the best to not talk about it anymore, _right?_ It’s fine to experience love and what comes along with it, it’s not bad to repeatedly hurt each other and then reconciles at the end of day because love teaches Eggsy to not be selfish and ignorant, to always find reasons behind actions, and to be honest with her rage and passion. Like between Mum and Dean, Eggsy can see a bit love, though she doesn’t understand yet why it has to be so cruel and despairing. She can only hope she won’t love like Mum’s –blind and hopeless-, or like Dean’s – brutal and mindless.

 

“Anyway," Eggsy swallows back the building ache in her throat, "let’s not reel with the past." she smiles happily, "Do you bring me presents?”

Harry is dazed for a moment, before he smirks knowingly, "Of course." the man elegantly slouches on his chair, immediately looks younger when he's at ease, "My materialistic darling, how can I forget?"

Eggsy giggles shyly at her shameless self.

Harry pulls out a fancy accessory box and places it on the table. “Here.” he encourages her to open it, and when Eggsy’s eyes widened to see a pinstriped tie in the color of blue, silver and black tucked neatly inside, Harry continues with, “It’s not a girly gift, I know, not even bought overseas. To tell the truth, I don’t buy it at all, like I told you before it’s a business trip so I don’t really have free time. Instead, I snatched it from one of my collection this morning and-…”

Eggsy shuts him up with a kiss, spilling the half remain of her coffee and dips the bottom of Harry’ tie into his tea as she hovers on the table and pulls him by his tie to seal their lips. It turns people attention at them, most wide-eyed and mouth agape, silencing the room in process and she can’t help but thinking maybe this is how it’ll be like when the time pauses and the world around them stops moving for once.

“You have issue with your impulse, dear.”

That’s Harry whispering on her lips, but if she’s not mistaken, he pecks hers very lightly, before he grasp her shoulder and guides flustered Eggsy back to her seat. He’s sighing in defeat, all in while staring at her with those clouded gaze which holds plenty of unnamed emotions. She hopes there are fondness, desire and endearment along with his love, and she hopes it’s all for her.

She cringes mentally, suddenly freaked out with her inner wants.

Since when, his love became this important for her?

“I’m sorry, Harry.” She smiled apologetically, titling her head a bit and tried to look at least guilty, though she only looks more sheepish and shy.

“Don’t be.” Harry chuckles, “I play along with your stunt and I’m not sorry even a bit. Maybe, if we’re alone, I’m afraid I’ll do more...”

Eggsy blushes, thanks Harry to give her some wild imagination with something ‘ _more_ ’ than a simple kiss, “I’m just… it seems a right thing to do, with you giving me something of you to make me remember you are real and you’re the part of my life.” She says this as her eyes lingers on the tie and her fingers absently traces the silky fabric, unaware with the startle in Harry’s eyes or the fall of his gentleman façade and revealing conflict on his clenched jaw, “thank you. I’ll treasure it.” she laughs as more red burns her face, eyeing Harry who can only sighing again in return.

“God, Eggsy.” He groans, “This is your third attempt on giving me heart attack today. Stop it.”

Eggsy squealed, “Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot you’re thousands years old, Grandpa.” She drags her seat next to him and starts fussing around him, tried to mess his gentleman suit and crinkles his crisp white shirt while Harry dodges her sneaky hands gently. “You’ll be SUN’s headline for real now, ‘Killed by Teenager’s Kiss’, scandal indeed!”

“Hush, you.” Harry scoots his chair away from her, before he realizes the tea and coffee stain on his tie, “Bollocks, this is my favorite tie.” He complains yet Eggsy only shrugs carelessly and immediately grabs her gift before he even considers changing his mind.

However, instead being upset Harry whispers softly, while cleaning his tie with a handkerchief,

“I missed you.”

He glances at her and smiles dazzlingly to see her stupefied reaction, “I’ve never think of it before, but now I will try my best and make it home, just so I can keep meeting you.”

 

*

 

Eggsy exhales a long sigh.

She stares at her packed clothes while reminiscing her meeting with Harry. It’s so sad, to think they choose to meet in Starbuck than secluded with the privacy of his house. There are peering eyes all around them, some judging and some even openly disagree with their interaction. But then again, what will happen if they’re left alone? Will it end with teasing pat and goodbye kiss? Will it ever end?

Love is dangerous.

Eggsy knows it but she chooses to ignore it before. She pampers herself with fantasies about Harry and be distracted from the major problem such as the consequence of love consummation, the bother of responsibility in relationship, the age gap in between them and the difference in their social status. It’s true, love is a learning process and overthinking about this will turn her into the lamest girl in the world but she can only feel better by filling her head with plans and calculations rather than living a spontaneous life.

Love makes her spontaneous.

She hates it.

But she can’t also live in denial. That’s absurd.

 

“Eggsy, you’re packed already?”

Mum looms on her bedroom door, staring at her backpack with frown, “but it’s still Friday. I thought you’ll stay until Sunday, because… because…” her voice trembled with upcoming tears, and Eggsy hopes it’s _only_ because of the mood swing, because she only knows general symptoms from a normal pregnancy and their doctor says Michelle is a bit _special case_. “Dean and I will take you out for the last dinner, in River’s Café. He wants us to bond as family and I think it’ll be rude if you’re not coming.”

Eggsy huffs, tried not to talk back by reasoning to Mum how Dean always have ulterior motive in everything and explains instead with, “I’ve been invited to Harry’s house.”

“Harry’s… you mean…” Michelle gasps, “you’re going to sleep with him?”

Actually, it’s a riding lesson/picnic at his parents’ house before Harry drives her back to her dorm by the evening so she can hang out with Roxy and Amelia for the rest of weekend. But lately, she finds it’s useless to explain herself to Mum and so Eggsy only shrugs and smiles coldly.

“Yes.” She says, “That’s what to expect, right?”

Michelle spats at her, cursing their life and her poor choice of man. “Is living posh so important to you? Eggsy, not everyone is destined with fortune, or opportunity to have the best life. Can’t you take example from mine? I am a failure, Eggsy, but it doesn’t mean you have to suck that prick for his money. Doesn’t mean you have to spread your legs for him. This is why I hate your school. They teach you to be like… to be like a whore glamour-ed with manners!”

Michelle pauses to breathe and growls lowly when Eggsy only stares back with hard gaze and pursed lips with no attempt to defend herself from the accusation. “If you’re living with us,” Michelle hisses, “at least you’ll adapt with hard life, you’ll grow tough and you’ll treasure every chance of breathing. Not turning into some old daddy doll living out his filthy dream.”

There’s a hint of tears from her glassy eyes. Eggsy doesn’t answering but she’s definitely listening and Michelle thinks it’s enough. It’s a triumph.

Making her guilty is always the easiest, breaking her heart is everyday stuff and degrades her with horrifying image of her future is something Michelle enjoys to play against Eggsy. When Eggsy is younger, she often gets furious and refuses to speak to Mum for days. She also cries a lot, holding to the medal as if it’ll manage to absorb any negative energy from her so she can feel better in the next day.

Now, Eggsy wonders if Michelle actually jealous with her. Eggsy is not the one who married to Dean and thus she doesn’t have obligation to deal with the old sod -and his goons- every single day. That’s probably why Michelle is so against her life and keeps trying to poison her mind with paranoia and hesitation.

 .

“You look terrible.”

Eggsy smiles sheepishly when Harry’s special black cab –belongs to his Agency, though he begs her to not prying more into his classified job- pulls over in front of her apartment. She enters the cab and sighs when Harry joins beside her, cuddling her close to his side. “Can’t sleep well?” He curiously guesses.

“Too excited.” Eggsy mutters, closing her eyes as her face nuzzled into the fabric of his suit, smiling at the way his small laugh vibrates through his body. She does sleeping the entire night but the bags beneath her eyes solely because she sobs into sleep. No matter how many times she tells herself she’s not a ‘whore with manners’ it won’t stop haunts her with nightmares. “Do you mind if I take a nap?” she blushes when he caresses her hair gently, “you smell nice, Harry and so huggable. I like you.”

“I’m honored to know you think of me as your personal teddy bear.” Eggsy giggles to hear his sarcastic scoff. It does enlighten her heart and put an ease to her mind. Slowly, she drifts into sleep with his warmth and fragrance surrounds her and his lulling touch raking through her hair. It stirs a realization in her that Eggsy won’t regret falling in love if it always feels so safe and comforting like this.

 

 

* * *

Extra

* * *

 

“You are a monster.”

Harry rubs the aching stab on his temple, tried to focus on happy thought just so he won’t snap at the scrutinizing gaze from his mother. He already informs he’ll have a young friend over to be introduced to Mr.Pickle II -his horse- so he doesn’t expect Dad nearly had heart attack to see Eggsy in person or Mum having to politely drag him to ‘help choosing the wine’ and then cornered him in their wine cellar with deadly glare.

“I’m not screwing her.” Harry scowls, yet when the older brunette still glared in warning, he sighs, “Yes I love her and I desire her, but I have manners so I’m not screwing her, at least not without her consent.” He ends it lamely, ashamed to feel scolded like he’s sixteen again. He’s almost forty, for the God’s sake!

“How old is she, Harry?” the retired Kingsman agent whispers darkly, yet when Harry only answers with gulp, there’s a raise of eyebrow which is very threatening consider his mother is an ex-assassin. “Fine. I won’t pry. I know she’s your type from head to toe but I suggest you no funny business in my house, including the stable.”

“We’re not staying over.” Harry barks in embarrassment, “And it’s just one time, Mum. One time, twenty years ago!”

“Whatever you say, Harry. Now pick some wine.”

 

.

 


	9. Precious Prize

 

“Galahad.”

Harry glances at the sight of tall and lanky teenager takes a seat across him, half of the pale face covered with a heap of raven mass of hair and tortoise rimmed glasses.

“Bobby.” He greets in warning tone, considering Eggsy is close by the coffee shop and can enter anytime now. “I take it talking through the comm isn’t the safe option?”

Bobby stays calm and neutral in appearance, the well-learned skill from Merlin, “Yes. I want you to take Eggsy out that house before Sunday.” The boy voice is flat and emotionless yet what he requests from Harry is very personal. It rouse curiosity in him, which immediately turned down when Bobby continues, “I can’t explain the detail but it’s very important to her to not be there or near Dean Baker during that day.”

“Why?” still, it’s worth to at least knowing.

There’s a flicker of emotion in Bobby’s green eyes, only briefly, before it disappears into the blank mask again. “He’s going to sell her.” the words coming out soft and smooth, yet it’s enough to make Harry regrets asking because now there’s fire burning in his veins and there’s a roar of rage gets ready to unleash from his darkened gaze. Bobby sees this too, and the boy clears his throat, “and an illegal surveillance can’t be a proof to convict him.”

 

“I know.” Harry bores his gaze into his tea, trying hard not to lose his cool. “Thank you for your information.” He glances at Bobby again who gives him a formal nod in return. He watches it as Bobby leaves the shop, just a moment from being caught by Eggsy who enters the shop looking cute in her casual jacket and jeans.

Nervously she glances around and when she notices him, Harry's breath hitches. When her mouth twists into sheepish grin in recognition, he's easily stripped from his anger and his erratic heart beat changes from irritation to anticipation. When she's approaching, his world turns into blur, clearing his mind completely from his unsettling conversation with Bobby.

That's how he manages to smile and greets her with ease.

 

"Hello, Eggsy."

 

She answers him with a tight hug and cute scolds, ignoring the manner within their current time and place. Strangely, Harry decides to ignore it too despite he’s itchy to shove her away and scolds her back with improper stunt she pulls on him right now. But he’s not a hypocrite. He’s  _her_ dramatic lover and he’s so afraid of losing her to Dean’s plan so he let her be while allowing himself gaining judging stare from others.

“I’m sorry it took so long.” He brushes her back and whispering his apology through her side head when he feels she’s shuddered in reaction, “It’s okay, I’m here now.” and he promises he’ll be always there for her, saving her from the worst that could happen even though she doesn’t ask him to.

 

“I missed you, Harry.” She groans into his skin, “I missed you so much.”

 

He needs more than a while to say the same. The words stuck like a big lump in his throat, refusing to come out when his heartbeat still ringing through his eardrum that he nearly gets heart attack. He probably died a bit before revived to her sweet sarcasm and airy laugh, before she murders him again with her kiss, close-mouthed and chaste, too plain to make his stomach upturned and his blood races south and reviving him as chaotic order of human being as he returns the taste, kissing her in appreciation, hopefully it's enough to calm her down and stops her from catching his very poor soul in between her small palm so she can play it between her fingers.

Love is dangerous.

Harry's never been so thankful they're meeting in public place, or he'll may ravish her for good now.

.

“Do you still wish for riding lesson?” He asks, after the heated moment passed and they stand side by side outside the shop, Eggsy nibbles a sandwich she claims as take out. Soon, Kingsman Cab arrives in front of them and Harry watches her climb in before him.

“When?” Eggsy asks once they seated.

Harry stares at her, who returns him clueless look in return. “How about Sunday?” he asks, low and careful, hoping Eggsy to simply agree with him, “We can go in the morning and then return you to your dorm by the evening.”

“I won’t sleep over at your place?” She snickers cunningly; it’s a bit adorable with a stain of mustard at the corner of her lips.

Harry licks it and makes her squirms in embarrassment.

He insists she deserves it.

“I tried not sleepover at my parent’s house, at any cost.” Harry makes a face, “it’s awkward when you’re almost forty and still gets nagged to wake early.” when Eggsy smiles knowingly at his grumpy habit in the morning, Harry can’t help but smiles along with her, feeling warm in his chest by her notice to small little details.

“Can we make it Friday?” Eggsy asks all of sudden, and Harry tries not to jolt in panic. He’s almost asking why, when Eggsy absently continues, “I’m going to shop with Roxy and Amelia at Saturday, so I’ll at least return to dorm in Friday.” She then smiles sheepishly, “It might sound ungrateful, but I’m kinda sick of staying home.”

“Oh, Eggsy.” Harry sighs in relief, thankful that she already saved herself again without his help. It wounds his pride as Kingsman Agent, he admits, though he doesn’t mind to lose everything as long as Eggsy is saved and sound, “you can always go to my home, whether I’m there or not. We can’t have you die from boredom.”

Eggsy laughs, “Are you seriously asking me to move in with you?” and he’s so immersed in her beauty that Harry forgets to reply. She doesn’t bother with any, thankfully. “You can’t trust a teenager with your house, Harry. I’ll probably raid your room for adult magazines.” Well, she’ll find his _toys_ instead, though Harry’s unwilling to say it aloud. He’s a bit old to hide adult magazines. In fact, they’re neatly rested at a small section in his office, she can read it as she likes.

“I trust you.” Harry says softly, falters the humor in her face and smears more of red shade in exchange. He likes how his words turns her flustered, just as he adores the way she makes him feels so alive and _loved_ , “I can’t explain why, but you’re an amazing person, Eggsy and I trust you with my life, for that.”

She bites her bottom lip, frowning from his word. But Harry has a good feeling from it and so he only gives his best smile, until she wipes it with a grudging kiss on his jawline, scolding him from being so cheesy and hopelessly romantic.

He learns to take her scolding as her unique way to thank him for the praise. He may misinterpret her intention, but he’d rather think positive, anyway, because it gives peace to both his heart and mind.

 

* * *

 

God, Eggsy is beautiful.

Sitting on Raven –a black stallion belongs to Harry’s mom- Eggsy squeals as the girl strokes the horse’s mane gently. Her eyes sparkles with innocent joy and her smile is wide and her laugh is airy that it aches Harry, to think she lives under pressure and paranoia all these times there’s so little time for her to enjoy her youth.

“There you are, Harry.” With such astonishing ease, Eggsy steers Raven from across the field when she sees him entering the ground with Mr.Pickles II – which he bought in honor to his dog. Harry stares at her in awe, as if this is not Eggsy’s first time judging to her perfect posture and her calm demeanor at controlling Raven. “Imelda told me about the nearby lake where your family used to have picnic.” She giggles, attacking Harry with her pink cheeks and her golden wave messed by the summer wind.

“Let’s race there!”

Harry sighs, unknown whether it’s because her desirable appearance or her silly suggestion. “No, Eggsy,” He scoffs lowly, “You can’t just go RACING after half-an-hour riding lesson. It’s dangerous.”

Of course Eggsy pouts, “Oh, come on.” She rides closer, till they’re side by side with their horses galloping in lazy pace, “by the way, I’ve come with realization, Harry.”

“What is it?”

Eggsy turns at him, “Why I’m the only one who initiate kiss?” Harry huffs in return, almost feel like wasting his breath in anticipation for such silly question. She jabs him on his shoulder at seeing his reaction, “I’m serious. Except that mustard lick –which doesn’t count- You’ve never kiss me first.”

“Is it that important?” Harry cringes, “look, we’re at countryside, surrounded by beautiful nature all around and riding horse together at leisure pace. I don’t see it why I must bother with who kisses first in between us, since we enjoy every moment of it.”

“I’m just wondering, okay?” Eggsy blushes, “I know you don’t mind with my impulsive kisses, Harry, but it’ll be nice to know you also had it in you, for me.” and she cackles slyly when Harry gapes at her, can’t believe they’re still discussing this, “and if it’s possible, I want to learn the thing with the twist of tongue and the-…”

“Okay, okay, I understand.” Harry immediately stops her before he’s popping his cherry on his horse, “It’s not that I don’t want to kiss you first.” He sighs grumpily, “but if I do, people will think of me having control in our relationship and manipulating you for my own good.”

 

Eggsy halts her ride, “but it’s not true.” She frowns.

 

“Nobody will believe that.” Harry stops a few steps in front of her, smiling sadly. “Nobody will believe us.”

“I don’t get it.” Eggsy says grimly, “we can’t deny attraction and we can’t choose who to love, only can decide whether to go with it or stay unrequited.”

“But that’s not how the whole world worked. When it comes to real life, only love isn’t enough to put two people together.”

Eggsy frowns deepened and Harry tries to think of a good escape from the heavy atmosphere around them. He blames himself from being so serious with his answer though he had a feeling it’s a right thing to say, since it strikes Eggsy with new realization about the world they live in, and the complicated order in their society.

“Screw it, Harry.” He startles when she finally smiles, “Let people judge. I’ll just do as I pleased to you since I know you don’t mind at all getting molested by teenager.”

He shall just accept her determination and changes into lighter topic, but he’s too curious with her reason behind such reckless exclamation, “I thought you’re wiser than that.”

“I am, yes.” She smiles, not even get slightly offended with the hint of dismay in his word, “but I’m so done trying to be perfect. At least when I’m with you, I’ll try to be more honest with myself and enjoy my life.”

God, Harry wants to kiss her right now. Oh wait, he does pull her by her arm, moves her swiftly to his front as if she weights nothing. He then takes Mr.Pickle of the training ground and speeds into the rolling field where Eggsy shouts in triumph over the wind hitting her face. When they’re arrived by the lake, he stops just near the water level and then pulls her body close to his chest. He groans softly into her neck, trying his best not to just plant any kisses which will end as love bites.

He can feel she inhales a deep breath, before she whispers,

 

“I love you, Harry.”

 

That’s it, he misses his chance to kiss her as she gives him another heart attack, turning him disable to do anything than clinging to her tightly, possessively, as if he can forge them into one body and then stay as one forever.

 

* * *

Extra

* * *

 

It’s raining when they come back for lunch.

It’s still raining hard when Eggsy has afternoon tea with Harry and his parents.

Then their driver informs that the cab is trapped in storm somewhere along the road. So Imelda decides they should stay for the night. There’s a heated argument between Harry who tries to keep his promise and take her back to her dorm at any cost –how sweet- and Imelda who tries to stop Harry from being a stubborn prick.

“Are they always like this?” She asks Hugh, Harry’s dad.

The oldman watches the banter between his son and wife with a low chuckle and mirthful gaze in his eyes, “Believe me, it used to be worse, with guns and hand grenades in the way. Should be thankful the suit is bulletproof.”

Eggsy doesn’t know what the hell _he_ ’s talking about but she’s supposed it’s wise to not pry.

 

.


	10. Wildest Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning to what it worth warning for, enjoy reading!

 

“Here.” when Imelda opens a door for her, Eggsy is presented with a cozy bedroom in neutral white. It’s twice bigger than her room in the dorm, dominated by a king-sized bed in the middle and surrounded by dark wood furniture. It’s surprisingly majestic and elegant even in its simplicity. That’s why she thinks it’s a guest bedroom, and almost says this is too posh for her, at least until Imelda stops by a corner door, “You can use Harry’s bathroom.”

Eggsy freezes on her feet.

“Go take a hot bath, sweetie, it’s your first time horse-riding and I know you’ve got cramps already. There’s spare towel and toothbrush from linen rack next to the wash basin.” Imelda pats her on the shoulder in encouragement, before the old lady leaves her alone in Harry’s room.

She’s in Harry’s room.

Slowly, she sweeps her gaze again around the room, sensing the loss of identity from the space. There’s no photograph, no distinguished wallpaper, no framed butterfly, only a decent nature painting on the wall across the bed. Even in its luxurious state, the room seems so plain and cold, and that’s not how she imagines Harry’s room will look like. She always imagines it’ll be a decent-sized place stuffed with vintage furniture. The bed will be queen size, narrow yet intimate, overflowed by thick quilt and ton of pillows. The space on nightstand will be decorated by table lamp and alarm, clean from dust and debris except small little things he’ll occasionally leave there, like his reading glasses, an empty glass of liquor, a pair of cufflink that doesn’t made to vanity yet, or his watch, since Eggsy hardly seen him without it.

Eggsy admits she’s a bit disappointed at the impersonality. Sure the room has to be renovated since Harry is far from a young man now, but she expects to at least have a clue about his past.

 

.

 

“Hhh…”

Eggsy stares hazily at the skylight ahead the tub, watching the hard pour of rain while she’s soaked till neck by scented warm water. The cramp slowly falters into irritating fatigue, though it sobers her to finally realize tonight she’s going to sleep in the same room with Harry.

Crap.

In movie, this kind of situation usually ends with steaming hot moments. She doesn’t know if reality goes that way too, or if there’s any mercy for her inexperienced brain and body to avoid the building tension in her. Even with knowledge of Harry’s parents living in the same house doesn’t stop the stream of anxiety and nervousness pulsating in her stomach. Each time she closes her eyes, she thinks of Harry face gets nearer until his breath ghosted on her skin and his thin lips touches hers with fluttering small kisses and praises…

Eggsy wants to wait till the water runs cold, but a knock on the door snaps her from her wild dream, followed by a familiar whisper of her name.

“Please tell me you’re okay there.” Harry says, his voice is full of concern that Eggsy gulps, there’s warmth spreading on her already burning face.

“I’ll be done soon.” She says between breathing and calming her rushing heartbeat, “Stop worrying.” She tries to joke, which now sounds very lame since Harry answer her with,

“Actually, I _truly_ need to use the loo.”

“Oh.” Embarrassment and slight guilt fills her, as she gets up from the tub and hastily wraps her -still wet and dripping- body with a random towel. “I’m sorry, Harry.” She opens the door and immediately hugs herself just so there’ll be no accident like, losing her towel due to the breathtaking sight in front of him.

Harry is looming at the door frame, shirt unbuttoned. His hair tousled into curls and his mouth quirks lazily as he’s openly checking her out. She palms the front of the towel, frightened at the hammering thump in his chest and suffocated by the heavy atmosphere from their very close range. _What to do?_ She asks him from her gaze, suddenly washes by relief when he only sighs sheepishly –damn him- and gently touches her bare shoulders –it burns, really- just so she gives him room to pass.

Absently, Eggsy moves to the side, her mind too distracted with his warmth on her damp skin. She can’t help from wondering how it feels to be touched elsewhere by his big and soft palms.

“Are you going to stand there forever?” Harry asks coyly, already on his way to unzip his trousers.

Damn, a part of her wants to stay and taunts him to put a show. _This is not right_ , she slams the door with panicked heart, _by God, I’m turning into pervert!_

She leans her back to the door, her towel crumpled from her tight grips. She doesn’t feel better when her gaze met with the bed, where Harry’s suit spreads neatly and his shoes rest at the feet of it. There’s a new smell lingers in the air, it is Harry’s cologne mixed with his sweat –she isn’t sure how to name his scent, only knows she likes it. Just by small addition, the room already has different vibe. Only it doesn’t calm her, instead, it alerts her five senses with sensitivity because she’ll stay within Harry’s sight tonight, possibly sharing bed with him.

She shudders at the sudden heat pooling beneath her stomach.

“Eggsy?”

It gets worse when Harry opens the door abruptly and Eggsy can only yelp as she loses balance and hit her back to his damp chest. In reflex, Harry wraps a strong arm around her waist, tried to prevent her from slipping down to the floor, “You’re not dressed yet? I’m sorry but I’d like to have my towel back.”

Eggsy looks up, “your towel?” she mutters dazedly, before her jaw clenched in shame, “oh…” she grasps the fabrics even tighter, “this is yours?”

This is too much. She’s so dizzy from too many feelings stabbing her poor heart all at once. To think she wraps herself in his towel, and then giving it back to him so he can use it after her…

Eggsy thinks she’s peeing a bit, though it hurts her bladder so much. She tucks her head down, can’t stand the unusual slick in between her thighs and stares at her feet where some water drops pooled around her. “I…” she stammers, “I… I’m…” and when Harry releases her Eggsy sucks a deep breath, silently thanks the man who gives her some room to clear her head. However, the relief is only brief. Soon, she’s strangled  _again_ with emotions burst in her chest when she sees him standing tall and pretty much naked.

 

OMGOMGOMG-

He’s huge!

 

“Ha-Harry…” she tries to focus on his face, but once in a while she’ll trail down, admiring the ripe muscles and the defined junctions. His skin is a shade darker than her, littered with faint scars which awfully give her stomach twists. It makes her itches to touch, fingering every mark on him while demanding stories behind it then maybe, kisses it better...

 

There’s a flow of familiar liquid running down her inner thigh.

_Great, I’m aroused._

Eggsy flinches in disgust when she’s finally aware of it.

 

“Can you… can you use another towel?” she asks with stutter, struggling against her stupid heart which tries to burst out from her ribs and then flies away in search for stronger vessel. “Christ, can you at least cover _that_ with something?”

Harry only smiles. “sorry, am I a turn off?”

“No!” and Eggsy gets tongue twisted, glaring at Harry who apparently enjoys teasing her with his nudity. “I mean, ain’t you supposed to be a gentleman?” she can’t believe they’re talking now in between door frame while Harry needs his towel back and Eggsy desperately needs another wash. “What is the purpose of… of _this_? Why we share room and why are you so comfortably bare in front of me?” and he’s not even aroused! That’s unfair! For her, this is not vague dreams of faceless lover anymore. From now on, when she’s bored enough to fantasize about love making, she’ll only think about Harry and his sculpted body envelopes hers, sharing his intoxicated scent and mapping her with his addicting warmth.

 

“I’m yours, Eggsy.”

She stills when he comes near and nearer, until she feels his warm breath ghosted on her head and his gentle kiss presses on her forehead. “Of course, I want to show you _everything_.”

When she thought his words followed by some semi-pornographic act, Harry only smiles apologetically for freaking her out and walks away, leaves Eggsy wide-eyed and mouth-agape, turning into an empty shell from too much feels tonight.

.

“I really should sleep elsewhere, Harry.” Eggsy mutters lowly when they’re settled in respectable distance at the king bed, each wearing red and blue silky pjs. “I don’t think a house this big only have two rooms.”

“We used to have guest bedrooms but those are been renovated to suit my parents’s err… hobbies.” Harry answers while reading a book. “I almost lost my room too, for my mom’s _special gallery_ , if it’ll make you feel better. Glad my Dad reasons her to wait till I’m at least staying dead for a year.” he glances at her who frowns in return, “oh, scratch that.”

“How many times?” Eggsy seethes.

“I tell you before, darling, it’s classified-…” yet when she fixed stern gaze on him, he replies dryly, “three or four times? I don’t really count on that and it mostly happens when I’m still young and reckless agent-…” she hears him cursing under his breath for the slip of information, before he closes his book and buries his face into the quilt. “Bloody hell.”

“So much for discretion.” She whispers in agreement, “So you are really a spy.”

Harry answers her with a groan. _How cute._

Eggsy stares at him for a while before she shrugs carelessly and shifts so she can lean her head to his side, “wow, my _boyfriend_ is a spy. That’s wicked.” She lowers his blanket and plants a chaste kiss on his cheek, “stop looking so distressed, Harry. I won’t tell a soul.”

“That’s not what I’m afraid of.” He deadpans.

“Great.” Eggsy snuggles closer to him and while stuffing her face into his side, she finally drifts into sleep, “Good night, Harry.”

 

* * *

Extra

* * *

 

 

“Archie.”

**[Be brief and do not spare me with details]**

Harry stares at the ceiling, even after hours staying in bed with Eggsy drapes on him, he still has no will to sleep, “What are you talking about?” he scoffs, “Nothing’s happened.”

**[Thank fuck this is not about you wanting heart-to-heart talk after screwing teenager. So what’s up? Andrew is in local motel now and he’s going to pick you both around six tomorrow]**

“That’s too early. Make it ten.” Harry grumbles, “And she knows, Arch. Me being a spy.”

He meets with silence, up until **[you know the procedure]**

“I wouldn’t hit her with amnesia dart after I let her sees my cock.”

**[Fuck, Harry what I say about details! Fuck, I’m hanging up!]**

Harry removes his glasses, surprisingly with a better heart. He smiles to himself, enjoying Merlin suffers from mental image he shares. He glances at his young lover, still peacefully asleep in his arm as her pillow and he nuzzles her gold locks with his nose, inhaling her scent until he finally drifts into sleep,

“Good night, beloved.”

 

*


	11. Good Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "OMG Fck Me" anyone seen hartwin...uh I mean kingsman trailer!?!?

Special POV: Michelle

* * *

 

_Is it true for a man twisted so much by the world, he lost his humanity and turns worse than animal?_

Michelle dawns with terrible realization, as if her life for the rest four years is a long dream from the comatose and now she's fully awaken with a seething heart and building rage.

She expects, to get dressed and have dinner in a first-class restaurant means there's still mercy or tolerance -if asking love and respect is too much- somewhere in Dean Baker's heart. However, after d'maitre takes their order and she's about to tell Dean how beautiful the place is and how Eggsy will regret not coming along, there's a man in suit joins their table, stuns her by such plot twist.

With her back squared, Michelle sat in silent caution. She judges the man as an American in his forties, long face, tall built, sharp eyes and upturned nose. There's beastly look that is still visible even the man is wrappen in fancy Armani's. It draws uneasy stir in her stomach, and it makes her heart race in worry. Who is this guy? A big fish in Dean's business?

 

"Mr. Smith."

The man takes a seat and watches thoughtfully between Dean and Michelle. "Let's not start with excuses and just get to the point. Where is the girl?"

Michelle glares at the posh guy in a mix of confusion and horror. _What girl? Eggsy?_ She turns at Dean, just in time with her husband grumbling bitterly, "She ain't here, tonight. But if you give me more time, I'll bring her to you-..." and Dean is cut by a halt sign.

"Talk no more. I understand." The man says flatly.

"Wait, give us another chance." _Us_? Michelle snaps at that, and there's a glowering force in her, encourages her to stand and yells at Dean. Chance...for what? What this stranger wants with her daughter? But causing scene won't make everything clear, she needs to breathe and stays calm to find out what the heck is truly happening. "Another week and that little bitch will be yours, whether she likes it or not."

"Ah, little you know she's already mine." The man quirks a bit, "I can get her by myself, but glad to know you guys give her away. Let's meet here again, you bring her, I'll bring the adoption papers." With not so much of goodbye, the American left.

 

Michelle gapes,

"What the... are you going to SELL Eggsy?!" She stares at Dean, who is chuckling in return as if real life is nothing but a dark comedy. The unanswered truth is horrible and it is showed in the way Dean smiles maliciously at her.

"You should thank me, for getting rid of her." Just in time, their main course arrived. Elegant and mouthwatering Lobster Thermidor for Michelle and the thick and juicy premium steak for the bastard of her husband. However, right now she lost interest in everything else, only focused at Dean's coy smile as the man starts to dig into his plate, "So far she's only bringing us trouble. It's lucky there's anyone put interest at that brat, she's a bit too old for the business, after all."

 _But she's my daughter_. Michelle wants to pull Dean's ear and scream it out loud. It's hurt. Her head hurts, her stomach hurts, but no words escaped her lips and she ended looking away like a coward. _Oh God_ , _how come I've become this stupid?_ Her heart mourns in grief and her fingers trembled as she runs them through the small bump on her stomach. The little being inside pulsates against her devastation.

 

_What to do?_

She needs to warn Eggsy, it's at least she can do since she has no idea how to save her daughter.

 

Michelle glances at Dean again, trying hard to make the man spills more information, "w-well... how much is her, then?"

Dean looks at her in boredom, before the man answers gruffly, "Enough for us to get high for the rest of our life. Why?"

She tries not to grimace at the thought of staying with Dean forever. She can't stand him even by _seconds_ now. "I'm just curious." She reasons, "why he wants Eggsy, anyway?"

Dean snorts, "Ha, as if I know! He can sell her body parts across nation or enslaved her into sex industry. I don't particularly care." Michelle frowns to hear that. Her mind screamed for help and her broken heart mourns in devastation. She's worried sick for Eggsy, for the first time after years, and she longs to say sorry for everything that set distance in between them. She's sorry the most about letting Dean into their life. What the heck she saw from this piece of shit before? She must be blinded by sweet promises of better life, love and a fat amount of bank account. She doesn't have to think of working her ass to pay the bills anymore.

Michelle gives her plate unwilling gaze. _What to do_? She asks again, now she becomes restless to just get away from Dean's life.

 

*

 

Ignoring the bed rest order, Michelle manages to persuade Rottie to give her a lift to Saville Row. Bringing a bundle of map she wanders on the classic pedestrian and blushes to accidentally see her reflection at one of the shop's display.

 _Huff, what a mess._  Her golden strands waved in shaggy cut, dry and lifeless from too much bleaching. Her skin is pale and there's dark circle beneath her droopy eyes, the evidence that she used to get drunk and using drugs all day long. She bits her bottom lip as shame spreads through her freckled cheekbones. Don't start regreting now, heart. Just keep moving on, keep going to set her life straight.

Michelle closes her eyes, taking a deep breath and counts till ten before she exhales, there's still a boulder in her heart but she decides to continue her walk.

 

"Good morning."

 

How startled she becomes to find none other than Harry Hart -the posh scumbag that may or may not defiling her daughter- standing in front of one of the shop, "Michelle, right? What a coincidence, Ma'am."

Michelle gawks.

Harry gives her an innocent smile, that predator!

"You." She hisses, "Don't you be polite and ' 'Ma'am' me. I know what men like you did to a pure, beautiful girl like Eggsy. You better stay away from her, bastard, or I'll snap that little balls you had and shove them into your...uh..." Goodness, she forgot she's pregnant and getting so ferocious isn't good for her baby.

"Are you okay? Maybe you should sit and pray tell me what had I done to deserve a scold in such beautiful morning." Harry opens the door and gestures her to follow him, Michelle has no better option than slowly walks into the shop, cause it's between that or passing on the side road.

 

 .

 

A moment later she sits next to Harry at a bench, tea stand placed nearby. She looks around the shop, muttering, "you work here?"

"Yes. I'm the part of Kingsman's tailoring company, except that I'm not specifically a tailor." Harry sips on his tea, "Eggsy never tells you?"

Michelle stares at the floor, heaving a long sigh. "She never tells anything." Funny how she can just trust Harry and says that. There's always rage boiling in her chest each time Harry comes in her vision. She forgets him as soon as he left after giving her bad news about Lee. But her rage remembers him and she's just going mad the time she learns Eggsy is in relationship with this asshole.

"How do you meet her, anyway? Are you that kind of guy who stalk little girl in school uniform?" When she glances at him, Michelle almost laugh to see how scandalized he looked. _No, no, no, Michelle Unwin._ she reminded herself. _Remember Dean Baker? that's you got for being merciful with jerks._

"No. She remembers me." The man grumbles lowly. "I think I'll be no better than a notice letter. I came to your house that night merely as messenger and then I'll be forgotten. But she remembers me and to tell the truth that's shaken me till now. " His face is neutral and thoughtful but there's the storm of emotions swirled in his dark obs. It becomes hard to define whether he tells the truth or not.

Maybe Michelle doesn't want him to genuinely care about her daughter and so she snorts, voicing out her denial, "of course you'll blame her. Typical 'Men always right' and 'Women always wrong'." Her eyes staring at Harry with despise. "I may be dumb but I'm not shallow." She knows men in suit are those who had plenty of personas. It's because she dates one and realizes she'd rather date a no-good man wearing leather jacket and smelled like piss, rather than living in utopian lies and misses the part when reality crashes. Okay, so that's how she ended marrying Dean.

"You will never believe me, won't you?" Harry says in grief, "even if I told you I truly care about you and your daughter, you'll think of it as excuse."

She shrugs coldly, "That's how it works in my world, so why I have to trust you?"

 

Harry purses his lip

Yet as she thinks he is on the losing side here, the man mutters grimly, "because I know you're in danger." And she's back being cautious around him. The gentleman facade starts to fell and with uneasiness grows in her stomach she sees him differently now. She clears her throat, with hope to be ready for whatever he says next.

"I know Dean Baker is going to sell Eggsy." Harry explains, "I also know you're heading to City Hall to ask for help about your daughter's safety and that your husband's goon, Rottie if I'm not mistaken, is tasked to tail you."

Michelle grits her teeth, growling harshly at the sudden tension in the air, "so I'm right. You're a creepy stalker, after all." Funnily, at a time like this she should run and save her life, but she stays on her seat, palm clenched and eyes glaring defiantly at this fucker, "I guess you'll say I had no choice but to let you help me. What do you want in return? Do you want Eggsy, coz that means saving her is useless if I had to bound her freedom to the likes of you." the last word coming out as a spat.

 

Harry sighs again, tired maybe, or it's just another act to ease her up.

"Is there any way we can talk without you having emotional outburst? No offense, Ma'am but you're hurting your baby." Harry mutters, his voice changes into formal tone, "First of all, I'm not a creep. I love your daughter and I don't want to ruin her life. Second, I'm an _investigator_ and I've been watching your husband cause I'm worried he'll do this kind of harm to Eggsy. And the last, please keep this in your mind that I'm not yet getting physical with your daughter so please stop looking at me like I'm a bloody pedophile. I may be agnostic but I had manners."

For a while, silent hangs in the air.

Michelle gawks for only God knows how long. _God_ , she must be missing a lot about the rest of world, so much time needed to stop reading too much into everything. She's drowning in thought, let his explanation dawns her with new perspective of Harry Hart. "So..." a small quirk lighten her face, "you love Eggsy?"

"Bloody yes! Or do you think I'm buffing again? Christ!"

Michelle chuckles. For once she looks younger, happier and almost like a mature version of her daughter. She used to be so lively and pretty but lately life been rough on her, even when she did no actual labor. "You know, I think you're still an asshole." She finally takes her drink and sips it with a joyous smirk, "but my daughter beats you to pulp, doesn't she? She tends to have that effect on people." She says it with proud lingering in her tone, "My Eggsy is a very strong girl."

Little she knows that Harry also stares at her with more respect, "Yeah." The man smiles genuinely, "It's thanks to you she becomes such a wonderful Lady."

 "Investigator, huh?" the mother hums into her drink. "More like a spy to me." And she burst into airy laugh to find Harry chokes on his tea, "Geez, chill out. You're not exactly as subtle as you think."

Harry wipes his mouth and cursing at the stain on his tie -again- "I guess it's all right to say 'Like mother like daughter.'"

"Well, I hope she has better life than mine." Michelle huffed, "now, how exactly you'll help us getting rid of Dean?"

 

* * *

 

"I don't understand." At the first day of winter break, Eggsy is shocked to find out her mother gets divorced from Dean and now moving into Harry's house. "You live TOGETHER with Harry? As in Harry, my old rich and hot BOYFRIEND? Mom, I need explanation a.s.a.p before I take Harry's pen and stuffs it into his eyes. Yeah Harry, I'm going to kill you if you two decide to be my parents, stop gawking."

"But Eggsy..."

"Oh hush," Michelle brushes aside the panicked Harry and gives her daughter endearing gaze, "Don't worry, Eggs, there's nothing between me and your loverly Harry. He's still your boyfriend. It's just..." the words strangles her mother, as if Eggsy is given a vague image of the mess happened during her absence. She watches how her mother's back turning from slumping with insecurity to slowly straighten up with strength. "These few months are hard for me and Harry, he helps me out of the damned marriage, helps me finding job and starting over so when you see me again..." Michelle's choked but she grunts softly, tries not to cry, "You won't see me as brainwashed junkie anymore."

 

Eggsy mourns.

 

"I hope you'll see me as your mother again."

 

"Mom..." Eggsy mutters and realizes her voice is trembled from the upcoming tears. She tries to swallow the pain and talks out but what comes out only low whine of "oh God... Mom..." followed by pathetic sobs. It's not because what she had to endure, it's not because the derogatory words and the constant yelling, but what crumbles her into pieces is that it ends. Eventually, that horrifying phase of her life is ended now and life goes on.

It kinda cliche, though.

Not that she expects real life will always end with car-chase or an explosion.

 

"Eggsy." Michelle reaches for Eggsy's palm and the mother gets a sniffling hug instead. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but I'm trying my best. I changed my life, because I realize I don't want to ruin more of yours." Gently, Michelle wraps Eggsy in a tighter embrace. "I'm sorry, ok? For everything I've done and said. I know I'm such a bitch to you..."

"MOM!" Eggsy whines louder, "Stop it. Just stop talking." and by that the hell break loose. Eggsy is fricking crying in 'chick flick' moment, right at school gate. of course it attracts attention from other students yet she doesn't give a damn anymore. She only holds her mom as long as she wants, let the warm hand patting her hair healing her broken heart.

 

.

 

"So... why we're living in Harry's place?"

Eggsy asks during their first dinner together, face bloated from crying too much. Although it doesn't stop Harry from stealing pinches and kisses behind Michelle back.

Michelle shrugs, "Well, for the starter, Harry has nice house and fancy neighborhood. He's a fan of classic movie and he doesn't smoke. He's also need someone to watch over this place during missions. Besides," Michelle gives both Eggsy and Harry a creepy smile, "he promises me he won't touch a hair of you. Of course I don't believe him. He'd been snogging you ever since we passed the front door. Jerk."

"Mom!" Eggsy blushes.

Harry sighs heavily, face red in guilt. "I never say I won't touch a hair..."

"Yeah, I can see you're salivating all over her face. Don't make excuse. In fact, it's a good thing I choose to live here."Michelle winks at both Eggsy and Harry.

"Mom you sounded like an annoying mother-in law right now." Eggsy deadpans.

"Hmm, that gives me idea." the mother smiles maliciously into her plate, giving Eggsy cold chill in her back, "Why don't you just get married after graduation, Eggs. Then pray he died on mission so we can be rich widows."

Eggsy and Harry exchanges gaze, before the man raises both hands in defeat, "that's it. I'll never win this." He slumps on his chair, sulking. 

Eggsy smiles softly at the older man and she leans in, kissing him right in front Michelle before whispering to his lips, "Cheer up, Harry. I'm on your side in this one, because I missed you so much, there's not even a day I stopped thinking about you."

"Aww..." Michelle preens.

"Wait a minute." It's Harry's turn to glare at Michelle, "you okay with that?!"

"It's cute as hell when she kiss you, but when it's the other way around... ugh... it's just creepy as fuck"

Eggsy laughs, immediately hugs Harry's bigger form to calm the man all in while chuckling at her mother, "come on, Harry. Let her win. Stop being so childish."

Michelle nods and chuckles along with her, and there's warmth filling Eggsy's heart to the brim to see how her mother slowly returned to her old self, if not recovering into a better person.

 

"By the way..." After a while, Eggsy asks in curiosity, "what's happen with Dean?"

Nobody's willing to spill.

.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long await! thanks for reading!!


End file.
